


Time is Eternity 以永恒为期

by AokiKaede



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiKaede/pseuds/AokiKaede
Summary: 当Ianto Jones在亡者之屋里走入裂缝的时候，他是打算把它永久关闭的。他可没想到他会跌出裂缝，被困在自己的过去里。他不得不回到自己的时间上去，但是对一个已死之人来说未来又是什么呢？再一次死亡，或者重获新生的机会？





	1. Lost 迷失

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time is Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825141) by [gmariam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmariam/pseuds/gmariam). 



> 这是一篇很简洁美好的CoE-fix，来自亲爱的才华横溢的Gmariam。感谢她给我翻译的授权。

“再见了，Jack。”

一道刺目的白色光线划过——多么陈词滥调的场景——然后是一波难以忍受的疼痛在身体里炸裂开来——又一次这种经历——然后他感觉得数百万计的原子，他存在的本身，渐渐分解，然而又奇迹般的重新组合在一起，还原成了原原本本的他……

随着一声惊慌的喘息，生命力像洪水一般涌进了他干涸的肺叶，冰冷僵硬的四肢也再次回复了温度。无数色彩和声响在他四周呼啸旋转，在迷茫中他恍惚的觉得他认得这个地方，他熟知这个地方。

火炬木。基地。

Ianto Jones身处在火炬木的基地里。至于他是怎么到这来的，他自己也不清楚……然后他忽然想起，基地应该已经被摧毁了，被藏在Jack体内的炸弹彻底的炸成了一片废墟。Ianto不再思考自己在哪里，而是转而开始思考自己在什么时间，因为显然他是在自己的过去：他确定这是他熟悉的基地，而不是在某个遥远的未来重建起来的基地。

该死，他想到。他压根就不应该还活着，更别提回到自己的过去了。他应该已经死了。他已经已经彻底的关闭了裂缝，拯救了世界，在神奇的卵石粉末里忘却一切迎接自己的死亡，自己的第二次死亡。

他已经是死过一次的人了，现在他想起来了，全都想起来了。

然而他却出现在这里，瘫倒在医务室的地板上，又冷又累又该死的迷茫极了。该死的Syriath，该死的裂缝……还有该死的Jack，要不是Jack他压根就不会出现在那。

Ianto颤抖着站起来，庆幸附近没有别人，似乎也没有人注意到他。直到Tosh从楼梯上探出头来，皱着眉头瞪大眼睛看着他。

“Ianto？你还好吗？”她问道。“我刚检测到医务室中间发生了显著的裂缝波动。”

他盯着她。Tosh——活生生的，还在呼吸着的Tosh，而不是倒在医务室的地板上一点点的流失血液、走向死亡。他还记得清理她的鲜血，用自己的泪水洗净地板上的血迹，然而现在她就好好的在他面前，Tosh就在他的面前，疑惑又关切的看着她。

上帝啊，见到她真的太好了Ianto简直要哭出来了。他突然明白了Jack为什么那么绝望的不顾一切的要去亡者之屋了。

然后她突然意识到，他自己一定在上面，不管这到底是什么时候，他过去的自己一定还在基地里，而他对于时间线有限的理解也足够让他明白他绝不能和过去的自己碰头，否则将会有各种时间线纠结变动的麻烦后果。所以他重重的摇了摇头，打算先试着让Tosh下来和他说话，不要引起别人的注意。“你要是能下来帮帮我就最好不过了。”

Tosh紧忙走下楼梯，然而在走近他的时候她放慢了脚步。“你看起来不太一样了，”她柔声说到，仿佛她下意识的就知道有什么不对劲的。“你刚才离开的时候穿的不是这身西装……而且你看起来，似乎老了一些。”她停下脚步，甚至往后退了一步。“你是谁？”

Ianto深吸了一口气，“我就是Ianto Jones。Tosh我发誓真的是我。我只是……我……我是从另一个时间来的”

“另一个时间？”她怀疑的问道。

“我跌进裂缝里了，”他说，虽然他其实是自己主动走进去的，为了彻底的破坏它。但是显然没必要让她知道。“然后我就到这里了。其他人都在哪？”

“Gwen回家找Rhys了，Owen出去了，你应该是刚出门买披萨了，”她的语气还是有些紧张。她当然有权利怀疑，毕竟火炬木每天都要见到不少不可思议的事。他可能是任何东西——从过去来的，从未来来的，也可能是试图杀掉他们所有人的外星变形人。她当然应该提高警戒，虽然不被她信任让Ianto感觉很受伤，尽管他是从她并不知道的未来来的。

“Jack呢？”Ianto问。

“当然是在他办公室里了。”Ianto点点头，松了口气。所以现在Tosh是唯一一个看到他的人。也许他如果不暴露太多信息的话他就不会对时间线造成太大的伤害。虽然他其实也不介意彻底改写一下过去：Tosh还在这里，活得好好的……还有Owen……他可以改变事情的走向，只要说几句警告的话。但是他不能，因为他知道时间旅行的后果。他必须隐藏自己，隐瞒未来，然后想办法回到自己的时间。 

“我想我需要你的帮助，”他慢慢说道。“我得回到我自己的时间去。”

“但是那是哪？或者说那是什么时候？”Tosh问道。“到底发生什么了Ianto？”

“我不知道，”他诚实的回答。“我跟你说了——我是被裂缝带到这里来的。我踏进了自己的时间线，我必须在没有造成更多问题之前想办法回去。”

“但是你除了跟我说话别的什么也没做，”她抗议道。就在这时从上方传来脚步声，他们立刻停下来。Tosh瞪大了眼睛，示意让Ianto藏起来，找个地方藏起来，随便什么地方总之藏起来。Ianto钻进解剖台底下，Tosh赶紧把一张桌布盖在上面，然后在楼梯上就响起了说话声。

“Tosh，Jack还在他办公室吗？”是他——是过去的他。Ianto感觉自己皮肤发麻，就好像有一股电流划过，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。与此同时，他突然想起在之前的某一天在他问Tosh这个问题的时候当时的自己也经历了同样的感觉。

Ianto几乎就要忍不住探头出去看看过去的自己了，但是他知道他不能。他心跳加速，等着Tosh把过去的自己打发走。然后她终于惊慌的睁大眼睛，探头到桌子底下。

“这可真糟糕，真是太糟糕了。”

“相信我，比你想的还要糟糕的多，”Ianto喃喃地说。因为他压根就不该还活着，更别提回到过去了。“今天的日期是？”

他有些吃惊的意识到距离她的死只有短短几个月了。而当她看到她脸上的表情时，她在他面前的地板上跪下，严肃的问道“你为什么这种表情？发生什么事了？”

“Tosh你知道我不能告诉你的。”他伸手捋了捋头发，试图思考到底发生了什么，他该怎么做，以及思考怎么样才能避免改写未来，不管他的内心多渴望这么做。“我要做的就是找个办法离开这，回到我来的地方。”不管那到底是什么地方，或者什么时间。

“对，当然。抱歉我明白的，”她点点头。“那么你是从什么时间来的？”

他起码可以告诉她这点，对吧？如果他要回去的话，他总得告诉谁。不过他完全不知道怎么才能回去，除了通过裂缝……在这一刻他突然意识到，如果他回到他离开的时间，那他可能会再次经历同样的事情，被困在这个噩梦一般的循环里，回到亡者之屋，关闭裂缝，被裂缝在这里吐出来，循环往复。

“这很复杂，”他小声说。“我不是很确定我可以告诉你什么。”

“如果我们要把你弄回去的话，我必须要知道一些信息。”

“我知道，但是真的，真的很复杂。”他意味深长的看着她，她点了点头。

“那么也许我们得和Jack谈谈，”她轻声说。“毕竟他对于时间旅行最有经验。虽然他跟我说得不多，但是他也许知道该怎么办。”

Ianto叹了口气。尽管他很想再见到Jack，但是他不知道让更多的人见到他是不是安全的做法。而且，和Jack见面从感情上来说也很艰难：上一次他和Jack说话的时候，Jack不是以前的自己，而是一个支离破碎的空壳。他到亡者之屋来是为了关闭裂缝，但更重要的是他是来结束一切的。永生的Jack Harkness，来到亡者之屋打算把自己丢进裂缝里绝望的渴望着自己被炸成一片虚无。而Ianto骗了他，向他提议和他一起离开……但是却自己带着炸弹留下了结了一切。因为他明白自己的身份，自己的职责……因为他不能让Jack永远的困在无边无际的黑暗里，在时空的尽头，没有意识、没有形态、没有生命，但是也没法得到死亡。

然而Tosh说的没错，Jack是个时间特工。在他们之中，也许只有Jack知道Ianto这种独特的情况该怎么办……但是这也就意味着为了解决现状，也许不得不透露一些未来的信息。

Retcon就是这种时候用的，不是吗？

Jack的声音突然在他们头顶响起。“Tosh？我刚接到城里有Weevil出没的报告，所以我们俩现在就要出去了。给我们留点披萨。”Ianto很确定他过去的自己就在那里，他隐约的记得自己和Jack在这个时候去捕猎Weevil……捕猎Weevil，然后晚餐，然后深夜回到他的公寓……

然而如果他现在阻止Jack和过去的自己一起去抓Weevil的话，这段记忆会怎么样呢？他还会保留这段记忆还是会失去这段记忆？一个晚上的变化会对他的过去产生多大的影响？毕竟这只是他们一起度过的许多夜晚中的一个。看起来也许不是很重要，所以他扯了扯Tosh，示意让她想办法吸引一下Jack的注意。她站起来叫住了Jack。

“呃，Jack？你不介意留下来一会吧？我有些事情需要和你谈谈。”她听起来有点紧张；Ianto躲在桌子下面，感觉这一切都荒谬极了。

“怎么了？”Jack问。Ianto几乎可以想象他靠在栏杆上的样子。他猜过去的自己应该在Jack身边，因为他听到Tosh别扭的清了清喉咙。

“我只能让你一个人看，Jack。”她停顿了一下。“抱歉Ianto，这真的很重要。”

然后是短暂的沉默。“你先去，我等会去SUV找你。”Ianto可以想象过去的自己耸了耸肩走了出去，这种仿佛被无形的眼睛注视着的感觉不安的爬上了他的脊背。他听见Jack的脚步声出现在楼梯上，向医务室的方向走来。Ianto在心理默默准备着这一次不合常理，甚至可能很危险的会面。

“怎么了Tosh？你该不是在桌子下面藏了个外星人吧？”Ianto可以想象出Jack没羞没臊的笑容，努力控制自己不哼出声来。他等着Tosh解释。

“事实上，我刚检测到一次显著的裂缝活动，就在基地里，就在解剖台。”她说。他想象Jack点点头，双臂交叉在胸前。

“那你发现什么了吗？”他现在严肃起来了。

Ianto从桌子下面站出来，掸了掸衣服上的灰尘。他盯着Jack的眼睛——更年轻、更快乐的一双眼睛。“我。”

“Ianto？”Jack皱着某头，疑惑的问道。

“嗨Jack。”Ianto保持着目光的对视，等着Jack意识到发生了什么。

“怎么回事？”他现在看起来和Tosh一样充满了警戒。他的手轻轻放到了他的枪上。“我刚让你去SUV那里等我。”

“我知道，”Ianto说。脑海里一段模糊的记忆和一段更清晰的交融起来。“你一直没来和我会面。这就是原因。”

“Tosh？”Jack提高了音量，就像他每次遇到不明白的事情然后立刻要求一个解释的时候那样。

“他说他是从另一个时间来的，Jack。所以我们需要把他弄回去，但是他又说情况很复杂。”

Jack看着Ianto，就好像他不相信他眼前看见的事情。不知道为什么，Ianto感觉自己心上开了一个小创口。“真的是我，Jack。我很抱歉但是我真的需要你的帮助。你知道我不该出现在这的。”

“我怎么能确定真的是你？”

“Jack，”Tosh吃惊的说，“你好好看看他。”

“他看起来不一样，”Jack一边研究Ianto一边回答到。Ianto疲惫的点了点头。

“时间会改变人的，”他轻声说。“你应该最明白这一点了，Jack。”

“多久？”Jack强硬的问。Ianto犹豫着该不该回答，于是Jack向前踏了一步。“你从什么时候来？”

“我想差不多距离现在一年多一点。”Ianto开始觉得他全身像被火烤过一样。他怀疑既因为他已经死了，又因为他穿越了裂缝。对任何人来说在一天之内经历这些都够受的了。他把手伸进口袋想要从熟悉的秒表的触感上获取一些慰藉，但是它不在口袋里。当然不在了：他是复活来的，怎么还会带着表？谁知道他在泰晤士大厦死了之后发生了什么。感觉到自己几乎站不住了，Ianto挣扎这走到台阶边，重重的坐了下来，把头垂在两手中间。

“事情不该是这样的，”他喃喃自语道。Jack饶有兴味的看了他一眼，然后按了按耳朵上的通讯器。

“Ianto?”过去的Ianto应该是回答了，因为Jack看着坐在台阶上的Ianto，眼睛突然吃惊睁大了一些。

“基地里出现了裂缝波动。我得留下来和Tosh处理……不，你去吧，我们可以处理。说不定这就是Weevil出来活动的原因。给Owen打个电话看看他能不能做你的后援……对我知道他不……那你小心点。我等会再打给你。谢了，你也是。”

中断了通话，Jack慢慢的走向Ianto，Ianto知道他脸上带那种表情——通常来说接收Jack这种表情的人接下来都要面对些糟糕的事情。Ianto站起来面对他，感觉精疲力竭头晕眼花，但是还是坚持站稳了，然后凝视着Jack清澈的蓝眼睛，希望Jack能看到，能明白，能感觉到Ianto所说的真相——能明白他到底是谁。

他想着要如何触碰到Jack，然后在他有所行动之前，Jack已经捧起他的脸吻住了他，认真的吻着他。尽管Ianto知道这是个测试，他也立刻知道他一定会通过这个测试。他把他对面前这个人所有的热情和爱全部都倾注到这个吻里，把自己的全部身心甚至是自己的灵魂都灌进这一瞬间，用这唯一的机会来向Jack证明他是真的，他是Ianto Jones。

这过程没持续太久：Jack喘息着后退了一部，震惊极了。他的手垂到身侧，吃惊的望着Ianto。“是你，”他小声说。“但是又是如此的不同。在你身上发生什么了？”

“你知道我不能告诉你的，”Ianto疲惫的回答。“Jack，甚至连这一点接触我都不该……但是我真的不知道该怎么做。”

Jack看起来依旧很震惊，他把手举到唇边，似乎在会想刚才在他们之间发生了什么。“我能想象。时间旅行是会这样。Tosh，你能不能调查一下到底发生了什么——分析一下裂缝的波动，看看能不能分辨出来是什么时间和地点。如果我们能重建同样的裂缝波动，我们就能把他送回去。还有，关掉基地的监控系统，不能让其他人看到。”

Tosh点点头，转身向她自己的电脑走去。Ianto低下了头：这是最好，最合理的解决方案了，把他送回他来的地方。但是同时也是最糟糕的方案。然而，他要怎么在不泄露未来的情况下告诉Jack？

“你不想回去，是吗？”Jack抬起他的下巴，轻柔的说。

“不是这样的，”Ianto摇了摇头。“我必须回去，我知道的。显然我不能留下。只是……”他不知道该说什么，但是Jack理解的点了点头。

“很复杂？”

“你简直无法想象，”Ianto比起眼睛低声说道。然后他睁开眼睛微笑着说，“我很抱歉，Jack。”

“为什么？”Jack握住他的手引着他走出医务室。“我现在有两个你了。我可以把另一个你叫回来，我们可以……”

“想都别想，”Ianto一脸头痛的看着Jack，但是内心忍不住笑起来。他刚离开的那个Jack那么心碎，完全被悲痛淹没了，Ianto几乎忘记以前的Jack是什么样的了，毫无顾虑的、四处调情的Jack；从一开始就吸引了他的注意力，然后让他无可救药的爱上的Jack。

“好吧你说得对，”Jack一边说一边露出了标志性的笑容——噢，Jack的笑容。“哪怕是跟你自己分享你我也不愿意。”

“你简直太恶心了。”

“你们俩能不能消停消停？”Tosh从她的电脑那边喊道，“我能听见你们的，但是我实在不想听见这些。”

Jack大笑起来，Ianto忍不住也加入了他，因为和这个Jack在一起的感觉太好了，不是亡者之屋的Jack，不是被沉重的负罪感驱动着去和456抗争的Jack——不是求他别走然后又疯狂的把他从死亡里唤回来的Jack。Ianto知道要离开这个Jack一定很艰难，但是他知道他一定会离开他。因为他别无选择。


	2. Complicated 复杂

Ianto停在了Jack办公室的门口，一只脚正要跨过门框，却突然感到一幕幕回忆洪水一般向他袭来。对他来说这个办公室已经彻底的变成废墟了，被那个撕裂Jack身体的炸弹彻底的摧毁了。Ianto感觉呼吸突然梗在了他的胸口，他想起了Jack保存在这间办公室里的那些纪念品，那些回忆很快就要荡然无存了。这对Jack不公平。Jack要忍受永生的诅咒，即使有人在他体内安放了一个炸弹他也能存活下来，这还不够吗？至少不该连他仅有的、对他漫长过往的些许纪念都夺走。

Jack注意到他停在了门口，然后把他往自己身边搂紧了些。他的手轻抚过Ianto的脸颊，抬起他的下巴望进他的眼睛里，然后再次吻住了他。Ianto艰难的控制着自己想要扯掉Jack的裤带、扒掉他的衬衫，就在这里占有他的欲望。然后一个荒谬的念头突然浮现出来，他不禁后退了一步，有些紧张的笑了起来。

“Jack，你这是在出轨。”Ianto努力试图掩盖自己嘴角浮现的略有些荒诞的笑容。

“和你，”Jack指出，“严格来说这不算出轨。”

Ianto摇着头走开了。“我就知道你会这么想。”他在办公室里绕了一圈，然后在Jack的办公桌前停下来，思索着Jack存在办公桌里的那些纪念品。

“Jack，”Ianto突然转过去面向着他开口说到，“你应该——”

Jack举起一只手阻止了他。“不，你什么也不能告诉我。你知道的。”

“不，Jack——求你了。你只要——”

“停下！”他喊道。“我什么也不能知道。不管你要说什么。这可能会改变一切的。”

Ianto揉了揉自己的脸，又开始在办公室里踱步。“那你打算怎么帮我？如果我什么都不能告诉你的话？”

Jack皱了皱眉，然后深吸了一口气。“告诉我越少越好。不要告诉我我的未来，只说你的。就从你怎么到这来的开始。”

Ianto把自己摔进身边的椅子里。“好吧，我要是能解释的通就见鬼了。”他话一出口就意识到自己这说法里讽刺的双关。Ianto苦涩的笑了。“字面意义上的，鬼。”

他看着Jack的脸色一下子苍白了许多。然后他向平时放威士忌的酒柜走去，拿出来两个杯子。不过他的酒瓶已经空了。

“柜子里还有一瓶新的。”Ianto喃喃的说，突然想起很久以前自己帮Jack买酒的记忆。Jack感激的笑了笑，找到酒瓶然后给他们俩各自倒了一杯。他在Ianto对面坐下，两个人各自思考着目前的状况，陷入了沉默。

“你是怎么进入裂缝的？”Jack终于开口问到。“被推进来的？被什么绊倒了？掉进来的？”

Ianto晃着酒杯，盯着被子里琥珀色的液体，思考着该怎么回答。他决定还是如实相告，如果他对回去还抱有一线希望的话。“我不是被推进来的，也不是掉进来的。我是自己走进来的……为了关闭裂缝。”

Jack的眼睛稍稍瞪大了一些，这是他唯一给出的一点反应。“原来是这样。真是英勇。”

“也没有，”Ianto低声说。他其实觉得害怕极了，他唯一的念头只是想救Jack，阻止Jack走向比死亡还可怕的结局。

“也就是说，你不想回去是因为你觉得你应该已经死了。”仿佛是肯定自己的想法，Jack点了点头。“但是显然你活下来了，所以我不觉得你回去的话会改变这——”

Ianto把酒杯放下，打断了Jack的话。“不，不止这样。”他站起来，走到一边，在窗前向下俯视着整个基地，看着Tosh在自己的电脑前忙活着。把一切都告诉Jack该是多么容易，这样他们都能活下来，这样一切都不会像计划的那样发展——像已经发生过的那样。

但是那就会是个悖论了。如果他改变了未来，那么他从一开始就不会回到过去，那么未来到底也就不会改变……只是这么想一想都让Ianto觉得头痛极了。但是他不得不告诉Jack些信息，因为Ianto可以肯定，他的例子即使在时间旅行的领域里也是足够特殊的了。他转过去面向Jack，深吸了一口气。

“我不能回去是因为我走进裂缝之前就已经死了。我是真的回不到我原来的生活，也没什么所谓的生活了。我应该已经死了，”他背过身去，试图保持平静的语调。“仔细想想，甚至已经死了两次了。”

他听到Jack站起来走到他的身后，感觉到他有力的双手停在自己的肩膀，试图帮他从极度的紧张中放松下来。

“告诉我发生什么了，”Jack柔声说。

“我不能，”Ianto用几乎微不可闻的声音说。“你知道我不能说的。”

“告诉我一点，一点就好。我不明白——如果你已经死了，你怎么还能走进裂缝摧毁它？”

Ianto转过身凝视着他，感觉到泪水无可抑制的在自己的眼眶里打转。“有人把我复活了。”

“我明白了。”Jack后退了一步，双手无力的垂落下去。他明白了。

“Jack，我该怎么办？”Ianto再次走远了一些，虽然他现在最渴望的就是感受Jack——这个Jack，任何Jack——抱紧他。但是他还是走远了，直到他感觉足够远了，才转过身来。“我死了，又复活了。我以为我又死了，但是现在却发现我困在自己的过去，知道自己要面临这样的未来。”

Jack把双臂抱在胸前，盯着Ianto。“确实复杂。”

“我就跟你说很复杂了，”Ianto苦笑起来。“我想也许我可以回到我来之前的那个瞬间。不过我不知道我在那个瞬间还是不是活着。我也不知道之后发生了什么。我可能只能继续做个鬼魂，不过我是真心不想闹出什么灵异事件。”

Jack沉默着，似乎是在仔细思考。于是Ianto继续下去，把他自从回到这个时间以来所有的恐惧都一股脑说了出来，然后开始思考回去的办法。

“我们没法预测我会回到哪吧？能么？或者回到什么时间？我说不定会被裂缝送到500年以后的未来，银河系的另一头去。”

“这也不算太坏，”Jack勉强的笑了笑，“我会找到你的。”

“该死。”Ianto突然意识到Jack五百年后真的还会在的，他被这个念头深深的震惊了。他再一次意识到现在的局面是多么压倒性的错综复杂、不可思议。他坐回他的椅子，然后一口气喝光了剩下的酒。

“Tosh在研究裂缝的运算，以期能够把掉进来的东西送回去。我们就让她继续研究，然后等她研究出来了再把你送回你原来的时间——”

“但是我们没法估计摆弄裂缝会有什么后果，”Ianto悲观的指出，“想想Bilis Manger那次。”

Jack只是偏了偏头，没有作声。对他们所有人来说那都是一次艰难的经历。

“还有什么办法呢？”Ianto又尝试想了好几种办法，但是没有一种行之有效的。“你觉得Martha能帮上忙吗？”

“据我所知UNIT不具备时间旅行的条件，”Jack回答道。

“你该不会修好了你手腕上的时空调制器但是一直没告诉我吧？”

Jack皱起了眉。“你怎么知道它能——”Ianto抬头冲他笑了笑。

“我毕竟是从未来来的，Jack。就像我还知道是你回来的时候the Doctor故意把它弄坏的。”他几乎要加上“再一次”几个字，不过在话出口之前停住了。仅仅是这么简单的一句话也是透露了未来的信息，也可能带来风险，而他说的已经够多的了。不过这倒是给了他一个新的想法。“The Doctor呢？能不能让他送我回去？”

“我没法联络他，”Jack听上去伤感又懊恼，就像他每次提到the Doctor的时候那样。Ianto知道Martha有一个特别的手机可以派上用场，但是他不确定Jack现在知不知道，而Dalek把地球从轨道上偷走的事件距离现在还有好几个月。而且其实在Ianto的心里，他也不觉得Doctor会大老远的专门赶过来帮他：毕竟他只是个微不足道的小人物，困在他不该在的地方，在他原本的时间线上他其实也早就死了。

“而且我还是不知道回去的话迎接我的会是什么。”

“生或者死或者介于两者之间。好吧，我们可以把你藏起来。”Jack在他对面坐下来。“我们可以给你建一个新的身份，这样你就安全了，可以过全新的生活。我们以前也这么干过，虽然没有给未来的时间旅行者这么办过。”

Ianto抬起头看着Jack的眼睛。Jack的眼睛里写满了悲伤，Ianto知道他是想起了他隐姓埋名的女儿和外孙。Jack一定是从Iatno的表情上看出他知道Alice和Steven的存在了。

Jack用笑容来试图掩盖他长久以来隐瞒的秘密突然曝光带来的尴尬和不安。“显然未来的你弄明白了我的不少秘密，”他顿了顿，“我们的关系一定很亲密。”

Ianto点了点头。“我们确实是的。”曾经是的，过去式，他这么想着，然后再一次的他意识到Jack一定从他的表情里看出了一切，就像一本摊开的书一样，一目了然。该死的，他实在不擅长这个。他知道的所有即将发生的事情，好的，或者坏的。他没可能坚持住不透露任何信息。而在知道了他们要面对什么以后，他也不能离开火炬木去过新的、平凡的生活了。

“Jack，我不觉得我还能装作普通人生活下去了。知道所有要发生的事情，但是什么也不能改变只能看着一切发生……我做不到。”

Jack喝了一口酒。“我知道这种感觉，Ianto。我经历过很多次了。”他又顿了顿。“实在不行总是可以靠Retcon的。”

“Retcon只对短期有效，Jack。”Ianto摇了摇头。“你得抹掉我好几年的记忆，不是几天而已。”

“总有办法的。”

“我不觉得能有用。我见到的太多了，不可能全忘掉了，总会有回忆冒出来的。而且我也有不想忘记的事情。”他静静的把“比如你”藏着没说出口。他和Jack在未来不仅仅是床伴而已，这一点已经很明显了。我爱你，这句话Ianto对他说过了，就在泰晤士大厦，在他临死之前。六个月后，Jack终于也说出了同样的话。我爱你，Ianto Jones。

他们沉默了很久，直到另一个念头逐渐在Ianto的脑海里成型。他最终还是决定说出来，期盼着——祈祷着——Jack会反驳他，会说服他不要这么做……

“也许，我应该死。”

Jack猛的抬起了头。“不。不行。我坚决不准，你压根别想。”

“Jack。我本来早就该死了。”

“也许在未来是的，但是不是现在，不是在这。我不会让你死的。”Jack的脸上写满了坚决，Ianto知道这意味着没有反驳的余地了。而且事实上，他也不想反驳。他想活着，尤其他现在有了重生的机会。

Jack仔细的盯了他一会，然后开口说，“低温冷冻你呢？我们现在把你冻起来，等到过了你走进裂缝的时间再把你叫醒，然后你就可以继续生活了。”

Ianto思索了一会。这是个好主意：John Hart把他埋起来那次Jack就是用的这个办法，他把自己冻了一百多年。但是Ianto知道这个方法对他没用。他站起来，又开始踱步，思索着该怎么告诉Jack。他看了看Jack桌子上放Recton的盒子，想着是不是该偷一些以备之后需要。

他转过身靠在桌子上。“我是愿意考虑这种方法，而且理论上也是可行的。可惜我知道我被冻上之后就醒不过来了，我早晚还是要死的。”

“为什么？”Jack质问道。

“我没法告诉你。”Ianto喃喃地说，感觉又有眼泪在眼眶里聚起来。他想到他和Jack在基地里最后的时刻，最后的那个吻。然后Jack就把他推上了隐形电梯把他送了出去，他自己则和整个火炬木基地一起被炸成了碎片。

一切都荡然无存了，除了Jack。Jack总会回来。这既是他的福音，也是他的诅咒。

Jack低声咒骂了几句。“那么裂缝就是目前最好的办法了。我们不得不试试看了。”

“Jack，我不想又对时空产生更多裂痕，在上次打开裂缝之后——”

“我们这次会比上次好的，”Jack站起来走到Ianto面前。“自从Owen上次打开它之后我们学到了很多。我们可以打开一个小范围特定时间地点的开口。Tosh能做到的。”

“万一结果我真的被送到五百年后银河系的另一边了？”Ianto小声说。尽管他经历了这么多，他还是没法想象离开地球，一个人在遥远的未来、陌生的星球上生活。想想就觉得头皮发麻。

Jack轻快的、温柔的亲了亲他的额头。“那我也会找到你的。我保证。”

Ianto无声的点了点头。他相信Jack，但是这依旧是很大的风险。他再次怀疑自己是不是真的应该死掉，但是他立刻又把这个念头从脑海里清除掉了。他现在还活着。他得要试着活下去。为了Jack。

“我去和Tosh谈谈。呆在这，别让其他人看见你。比如你自己。”Jack笑起来，“尽管我还是很想试试——”

“快住口吧。”Ianto挤出了一个笑容。“快去吧，我就呆在这。”

Jack在门口停住脚步。“一切都会好的，Ianto。我们会找到办法的。”

“我知道，Jack。”

但是他其实不知道，什么也不能确信。但他还是微笑着示意让Jack赶紧去忙。Jack带上门，留下Ianto一个人呆在充满了他们俩人回忆的办公室里，即将不复存在的办公室里。

他得要做点什么。

他迅速的拿了几片Retcon，然后把Jack的电击枪也放进了自己的口袋。然后他抓过Jack抽屉里的日历，坐下开始在日历上写字。他不是要改变未来；他只是想保留一些过去。


	3. Suspicion 怀疑

Ianto Jones知道一定有什么事情发生了。

他能感觉的出来。虽然他说不上来到底是怎么回事，但是确实有什么不一样了——Tosh不一样了，Jack也是。他们似乎是在隐瞒什么，而出于某种不知名的原因，Ianto有种强烈的预感，这件事一定和他有关。他具体也说不上为什么他会这么觉得——但是他有一种奇怪的感觉，就在他站在Jack身边，靠在栏杆上像解剖室望去的时候。这种感觉挥之不去，尤其是在Jack把他一个人打发走还不告诉他原因之后。

按照原来的计划他应该要和Jack一起去Bute公园抓Weevil的，但是Jack却说他不得不留在基地。倒不是说他们从来都没有过独自面对过一两只Weevil，或者如果数量多的话和其他的队友一起。但是Jack的声音听起来很奇怪，突然改变计划也有些不对劲。到底在基地里发生了什么能让Tosh非要单独对Jack说？Jack又为什么不肯解释他留下的原因？

Jack提议让Ianto打电话叫Owen来帮忙。尽管Ianto知道Owen没有在睡觉（也没在喝酒，也没在和上床什么的），他还是不愿意给Owen打电话，尤其是他本来期待和Jack一起度过今晚的。通常在深夜的Weevel捕猎后，他们俩都会回到Ianto的公寓清理。Ianto喜欢这些夜晚，远胜于在基地里随意的泄欲。这样的暂时把工作放在一边的夜晚更有实感。事实上他们已经还有很长时间没有出去约会或者是回他的公寓了。

Ianto把车停在黑漆漆的公园边上，抓起他的装备点亮手电下了车。失望的情绪让他多少变得有些鲁莽。他的注意力多少有些分散，还在思考着为什么基地中心会出现裂缝波动，Jack又为什么不肯告诉他发生了什么。他走过空荡荡的场地，并没有注意到第一只Weevil的接近。这只Weevil从背后袭击了他，伸出胳膊缠住了他。Ianto赶忙用电击枪在它腿上来了一下。Weevil倒在了地上。紧接着又在它头上来了一下，彻底电晕了它。

接下来Ianto又解决了第二只和第三只。再重新集中器注意力之后就没有遇到什么问题了。第四只来的又有点出乎意料，它从一颗大树的后面冲出来，直直的冲过来，Ianto还没来得及出手就被它撞翻过去。Ianto狠狠的倒在地上，撞的眼冒金星。

他勉强把这只Weevil从自己的颈动脉旁边推开。电击枪在挣扎的时候脱手了，他努力的扭动着想掏出自己的手枪。他想办法来了一枪，Weevil惨叫着从他身边滚开。他赶紧又连开两枪，在Weevil爬起来之前彻底的把它放倒了。Ianto站起来大口喘着气，然后小心翼翼的摸了摸自己的脑后，摸到了一手血。他低声咒骂着，都怪Jack把他一个人派出来，现在他脑袋流着血西装也脏的不成样子。这可不是他今晚本来的计划。

接下来他在那公园里迅速的巡视了一圈，并没有发现更多Weevil。也许他们是被刚才的动静吓跑了。幸好这附近就有一个挺大的下水道入口。所以Ianto就不用把它们运会基地了——一个人运送四只Weevil太艰巨了。Ianto把它们一个个拖过去丢回下水道里，尸体它们也会自己处理的。然后他回到SUV里准备开回自己的公寓。 他需要先清理一下自己换身衣服才能回去工作。或者他可以就这么呆在家里休息。他也不是一定要每天晚上都工作的，尤其现在有什么秘密不能让他知道。

他一边开车，一边继续思索着Jack和Tosh奇怪的行为。他试图把这些抛之脑后，但是却发现自己做不到：在他脑海里一直有一个细小的声音告诉他这很重要。有什么重要事情在解剖室里发生了，这事情让Jack和Tosh觉得有必要瞒着他，而且这绝不只是个普通的裂缝波动。他决定回去清理好之后就回基地弄清楚到底是怎么回事。毕竟他很擅长谨慎的探查消息，而且万一真是和他有关的事情他也许可以帮忙。

就在他刚停好车准备上楼的时候，他的手机响了。

“Ianto你在哪？” 是Jack。没有打招呼，也没有问候，一开口就是干巴巴的问题。绝对是有什么事情。

“我在我的公寓，” Ianto皱着眉头一边翻找钥匙一边回复。“我需要先清理一下。”

电话那头沉默了一下。“你没事吧？” Jack听起来像是很担心，但是Ianto不是很确定他是不是只是还在为别的事烦恼。

“没什么是洗个澡喝杯酒不能解决的。” Ianto试图让自己的语调听起来轻松一些。他不喜欢让Jack 担心，因为每当有队员受伤的时候Jack都经常反应过度。说真的，他头上的伤也不是那么严重。早上让Owen看一眼确定不是什么大问题就行了。

“好吧。那就好。你今晚还打算回基地来吗？”

他是打算回去，但是他没打算让Jack知道；有时候是要让Jack去忙点别的。“没打算。还是说你需要我回去？”

Jack在电话那头笑了起来。“我总是想要你回来的，Ianto。不过说真的，我需要你的帮助。Tosh在忙一个项目，但是她再不休息一下就要倒下了。你也知道她最近几天有多忙的。我要去处理点别的事，总要有人盯着裂缝活动。”

“什么别的事？” Ianto不假思索地问。他用钥匙打开门，点亮了灯。他真希望Jack现在就在他身边而不是在电话另一边。他特别讨厌Jack有事情瞒着他的感觉，尤其Jack躲躲闪闪的回答实在是太明显。

“我也说不好，”Jack听起来有些不情愿。“我就是需要出门几个小时，但是由于刚才的情况，我需要有人盯着裂缝活动。”

“刚才有什么东西从裂缝里掉出来了吗？”Ianto脱掉外套，皱着眉的看着上面沾满的泥巴和灰尘。这已经是这个月他弄脏的第三套西装了，都是因为追捕各种该死的生物。

Jack没有立刻回答。也就意味着有东西掉出来了，但是Jack不想让他知道。但是为什么？Ianto的直觉告诉他，这一定和他之前眺望解刨室的时候那种奇怪的感觉有关。这一定和裂缝，以及裂缝吐出来的东西有关。和他们瞒着的东西，瞒着他的东西有关。但是为什么是他？

“也没什么。但是我真的需要盯着点。”Jack最终这么回答道。Ianto点点头，明白Jack什么也不会告诉他了，但他还是决定在追问一下。

“那为什么不设个裂缝活动警报就好？”

再一次的，Jack微微的犹豫了一瞬间。Ianto可以肯定绝对是有什么事不对劲。“Tosh需要好好休息一下才能把这件事做好。但是如果裂缝又有波动的话我需要有人清醒的盯着。”Jack重复道。

“Tosh在忙什么？” Ianto一边摘领带一边问。他也许能试探出更多结果——或者至少更多线索——如果他当面问Jack的话。不过如果Jack有事要忙那他等会就不会在基地了。也许他能从Tosh那问出点什么，等她醒了。

“只是一些计算。能帮忙预测波动，尤其是在基地里的波动。所以，她休息的时候你能不能坐在旁边读读书什么的稍微盯着点？” 

“好的，Jack。我等下会回去的。”Ianto感觉自己一方面不是很想回去，一方面又很想弄清楚到底发生了什么。“给我几分钟清理一下自己我就会过去给你帮忙了。”

“谢谢，Ianto。等会见。”

Ianto疲惫地叹了口气，走向浴室。尽管他知道火炬木以及相关的每一个人都有自己的秘密，但是这个不晓得为什么让他很在意。有什么不一样了，而他实在不愿意被蒙在鼓里，尤其是关于发生在基地里的事。

尤其是他心里的声音越来越坚定的告诉他，这次的事情一定与他有关。


	4. Understanding 理解

Ianto把需要的信息都写好然后把日历放回了桌子上。Jack在将来的某一天会看到这些信息，然后也许会问过去的Ianto。即使过去的Ianto不知道这些信息也没有关系，该看到的Jack都看到了，只能期望他会照做了。备份一些重要的数据，包括一些重要的私人物品是很现实的建议，也很符合Ianto的性格。事实上现在想想，Ianto反而觉得自己以前没提议过这一点很奇怪……或者他没提议过就是因为未来的自己已经建议过Jack了，而Jack也照做了所以没有理由再提了？

Ianto再次深深的感觉到时间旅行带来的各种后果以及引起的行为的变化实在是太错综复杂了，简直让他头晕。

叹了一口气，Ianto又坐回了自己的椅子上继续等着。他松了松领带，给自己到了第二杯威士忌。躺在椅子里，双腿伸展开来，Ianto拿着酒闭上了眼睛，再次思考起自己两难的处境来。他空着的那只手伸进口袋里，再次意识到他的秒表不在那里了。那只秒表总是帮助他集中精神，帮助他思考，他现在真的很需要它。有什么事情让它很在意——除了他被困在自己的过去这 显然的一点之外，还有些什么。关于裂缝，以及打开裂缝可能的后果……上一次Owen打开裂缝带来的后果简直是灾难性的，不过Jack说Tosh现在可以做得更好了。Ianto还是不确定这是不是真的管用，但是他也说不上来到底是什么在困扰着他。

Ianto的思路被终于回来了的Jack打断了。

“哇哦，你这个样子可真是该死的性感，”Jack低声说。“你真的确定你不想……”

Ianto慢慢的坐起来，感觉疲惫极了。“鉴于我并不记得自己以前和你还有未来的我自己3P过，我实在不觉得这是个好主意。”

“我们可以创造点新的回忆，” Jack一边说一边若有所指的挑了挑眉。

“时间线，”Ianto放下酒杯站了起来。“Tosh怎么说？”

“她正在研究需要的公式，就像我们被困在1941的时候她做的一样。不过她说这次需要的时间久一点。而且我们需要确切的时间和地点。”Ianto点点头，但是依旧不确定到底该说些什么。如果他告诉他们了，他们就掌握了确切的未来的信息；更别提Ianto自己都还不知道到底回到那个时间地点是不是正确的做法。他的犹疑一定是都写在脸上了，因为Jack点了点头。

“你担心告诉我们这些会改变未来。”他说。

“我知道这会改变未来的，Jack，”Ianto回答。“我已经看到未来变化了。”

“我们不能什么都不知道就打开裂缝，而且还需要信息尽可能的具体。”

“那么之后你是不是打算Retcon自己？”Ianto问。“因为这将会改变一切的。事实上时间线已经发生改变了，仅仅是我出现在这里，和你交流就已经改变了未来了。”

Jack长出了一口气，然后才回答道，“尽管我不愿意承认，但你也许是对的。”

“那么你会这么做了？” Ianto意识到Jack口气里的不情愿，于是再次确认。

“你走了之后就立刻这么做，”Jack这样回答着。但是不知道为什么，Ianto不是很相信。Jack知道时间旅行，他知道相应的规则，但是如果他觉得必要的话Jack也不会忌于打破规则——尤其是为了他的团队的一员。Ianto决心要确保Jack遵守规则；他开始庆幸自己刚才已经装好了需要的东西。

“那么，2010年三月，”Ianto有点不情愿的告诉他。“安全起见三月底会比较好。我在Cardiff的一间酒吧里。”

在他把酒吧的名字告诉Jack的一瞬间他就知道了，Jack知道这间酒吧。亡者之屋。几乎每个人都听说过这间酒吧，Jack在Cardiff生活了这么多年，为火炬木工作了这么多年，当然他知道这地方。Ianto在心里掂量着Jack会不会开始意识到这整件事情的来龙去脉，这将会对未来产生极大的影响——这也会绝对今晚他们俩各自的行动。

“我明白了。” Jack低声说，回避着Ianto的视线。

“你真的明白了吗？”

“我想我是明白了，”Jack这样回答。Ianto可以看见Jack的眼神变的哀伤起来，也就是说他确实开始理解了——真的理解了。“毕竟你确实告诉过我了，情况很复杂。”

“那你就该明白为什么你必须得Rectcon自己。你经不住改变这样的未来的诱惑。”

“也许这就是我该做的，”Jack热切的说。Ianto是多么的怀念Jack语气里的这种热度啊，尤其是在见过另一个Jack之后，他的Jack，亡者之屋里的Jack。“也许这就是为什么你会出现在这！”

“Jack！你知道事情不是这么运作的！”Ianto喊到。“我不是为了改变未来才回到过去的。我来之前甚至都已经死了，这只是个意外。我已经死了六个——”他在说出太多信息之前止住了话头。“我只是个鬼魂而已，我穿过裂缝过来然后复活了，但是我不应该改变任何本应发生在我身上的事情，否则我压根就不会出现在这，更别提改变什么了。”Ianto困惑的摇了摇头。“这些你应该比我清楚的多！”

“我也知道有时候时间的运作是很奇妙的，”Jack交叉起双臂，就像他每次要和很顽固的对手争辩的时候那样。“时间是流动的，总是在变化的——总是在前后来回的波动荡漾，就好像水流一样。不是像石头那样固定的。”

“总之，”Ianto说，“你不能改变任何事。答应我Jack。答应我等着一切处理好了你会Retcon自己，这样你就不会控制不住自己了。”

他们对视了很长一段时间，两个人进行这一场无言的争论，直到最后Jack终于屈服了，略微点了点头。“我会的。”

Ianto闭上了眼睛。“谢谢你。还有Tosh，一旦她确定好了坐标你也得Recton了她。”

“我等下去和她核对信息的时候告诉她，”Jack一边说一边轻轻的笑了笑。“起码这次她不必用自己的血来写公式了，Owen也不用毫无头绪的强行打开裂缝。”

“我也不用对他开枪了，”Ianto不假思索的接道。

“我还是简直没法相信你居然真的开枪了，”Jack笑着说。“我真希望我能亲眼看见。”

Ianto耸了耸肩。“反正到最后我也没能阻止得了他。我其实不是很确定我真的想阻止他。”

Jack看起来惊讶极了；这个时间点上的Ianto还没有和Jack坦白过他当时的想法。该死，又说了不该说的了。Ianto决定他就该彻底闭嘴什么也别说——不管是关于未来的，还是过去的。

“我很庆幸你不愿意看我被困在1941，”Jack柔声说着，走过来抱住了Ianto。Ianto先是僵硬了一下，然后才慢慢放松下来，他还是感觉他这样占有这个Jack是不对的，尤其在他过去的自己一个人在外面对付Weevil的时候。然而，这还是他们……他还是Ianto，他还是和Jack在一起，不管在什么时间，他们还是他们。

“我只是不想让Owen接管大局成为新的领导，”Ianto这么回复着，其实在某种意义上他说的也是实话。他当时是真的很担心莽撞的打开裂缝会有什么后果，尤其他们所有调查的线索都追溯到Bilis Manger身上。他的直觉几乎是在尖叫着警告他这么做是不对的，这一切都是个圈套……但是他心里到底是没办法放任Jack和Tosh被困在过去。

“Owen，”Jack低声念着。从他的语气里Ianto立刻就明白他在想什么了。

“我什么都不能告诉你Jack，”Ianto轻轻挣开Jack的怀抱。“我已经说得太多了。我不知道在我回去之前我都该做些什么。我怕我会越说越多，对未来的时间线造成更大的破坏。”

Jack狡猾的笑了。“监控录像现在关了，我们想干嘛就可以干嘛。”

Ianto翻了个白眼。“尽管我也很想这么做，但是我实在不想和你出轨，背叛我自己。”他停了停回想了一下自己刚说的话，“这简直太别扭太混乱了。”

“但也很激动人心嘛，”Jack若有所思的说。Ianto好奇的看着他。

“你很怀念吗？”他安静的问，“你时间旅行的时光。”

“不，”Jack坐回了办公桌后面，Ianto也坐回自己的椅子拿起了酒杯。“我其实真不怀念时间旅行。太多遗憾了——眼看着发生而不能阻止的事，知道将会发生但是不能改变的事。”

“别提了，我也是领教了，”Ianto一边喃喃的说，一边努力忍住了一个哈欠。他已经记不清自己多久没有合眼了。他关于亡者之屋的记忆有些模糊，记不清自己是什么时候到那里的，也不记得在那里呆了多久。他感觉自己的眼皮已经睁不开了，不过这也可能是穿越裂缝带来的效果，或许是跨越自己的时间线的后果。他好奇的思考着此刻过去的他自己是什么感觉；他不记得自己当初有什么不舒服的感觉，不过也许他现在来了，过去的自己就会开始感觉奇怪了，然后他的记忆就会开始改变，他就会记起来当时的感觉了……Ianto感觉自己的大脑已经没法清楚的思考了。

“我真希望我能回家，”Ianto迷迷糊糊的说。他疲劳极了，不太能控制自己想什么说什么了。现在回想起来似乎已经是很久很久以前了，他最后一次待在自己的公寓里，那还是在他的世界分崩离析，他被迫逃亡到伦敦之前。他突然特别想回去，或许还想再见他姐姐一面。他最想知道的是，在泰晤士大厦之后事情到底怎么样了——Jack和Gwen和Rhiannon和孩子们都怎么样了。但是他现在是在过去，不是在未来，而他必须保护好过去的时间线。

“你先好好休息一会，”Jack温和的对他微笑着。“等Tosh算好了公式我再告诉你。”

Ianto点点头再次闭上了眼睛。船到前头自然直。如果事情的发展真的不如意的话，他无论如何也会把一切处理好的。

_________________________________________________________________

他感觉到有人轻轻的推了推他的肩膀，然后清醒了过来。

“来吧，”Jack说，“我们走。”

Ianto坐起来，试图回忆自己在哪，在干嘛……他是为什么会在Jack的办公椅里睡着？然后他想了起来……重点不是他在哪，而是他在 _哪个时间_ 。他眨了眨眼赶走睡意，然后看了看表。现在是午夜，在他自己过去的时间里。

“我们要去哪？我哪也不该去，也许会有人看见我的。”

“Tosh刚才在电脑前睡着了，我让她去好好躺几个小时。”

“那你干嘛叫醒我？” Ianto揉了揉脸，捋了捋头发，不由得抱怨道。他刚才似乎梦见了什么，关于过去的……

Jack皱了皱眉。”你刚才在说梦话。说了关于未来的事情。“

”那你为什么不自己走开？“ Ianto问到。”你不该听的。我实在累极了，你要是不打算立刻把我送回去的话我就该继续睡觉的。“

”我知道，“ Jack柔声说。”但是你需要舒服的在正儿八经的床上好好睡。你这么坐着没法睡好的。“

”我不能去你床上睡，“Ianto突然觉得头脑里警铃大作。”万一我自己回来了发现我怎么办？“

Jack笑了。”我觉得那可真是棒极了，不过估计只有我一个人这么想。不过别担心，我都安排好了。“

他们走出办公室，基地里现在很安静。Tosh裹着毯子在沙发上躺下了，而Ianto再一次深切的意识到自己是多么的想念她——她的善良，她的聪慧，她沉静的美和坚毅。他盯着她，也许盯了太久。Jack看着他，没有问出口的问题就挂在嘴边。Ianto摇了摇头，沉默的跟着Jack走向隐形电梯。

”你安排好什么了？我们这是要去哪？“

”我们现在要回你的公寓，“ Jack说。”我给你——给过去的你——打电话了，告诉他Tosh在休息让他来基地帮忙盯着点。所以他会过来，我们就可以去你的公寓了。你可以在那好好休息几个小时。“他顿了顿。”而且我有一种感觉，从你说的一些话来看，也许你也想再看看自己的家。“

Ianto感觉仿佛自己的血液一瞬间都被抽走了。“Jack，我说什么了？”他追问到。“你要知道我们不能改变未来的。”

Jack把一只手放在Iant肩上。“我知道。别再不停重复这句了。我只是感觉到不管未来到底发生了什么，发生的很突然，也给你带来了很大的创伤。也许回家能让你安心一些。”

“那万一过去的我突然决定早点回家呢？” Ianto这么问着，心里知道这不是个好主意，然而他确实很想最后再回一次自己的公寓。自从孩子们开始受456的控制开始他就一直在忙工作，试图解决这个案件。然后基地被毁了，他被迫开始了逃亡，躲避狙击手，从姐姐那借车和电脑，偷路人的信用卡来生存，然后试图还击。呆在伦敦的旧仓库了，不知道自己还有没有机会能再回到Cardiff……

“他不会的，”Jack保证到。

“万一他弄明白了到底是发生了什么呢？” Ianto了解自己，他知道过去的自己一定会试图弄清楚的。

“Tosh把自己的工作台锁死了，我也把你出现在基地里的全部监控录像都删除了。就算他怀疑，也什么都查不出来的。”Jack牵起他的手，捏了捏。“在你身上发生了不少事情，我能感觉得出来。也许回家呆一会能让你感觉好一点。你从这上去等我，等他到了基地我立刻就把SUV开过来找你。”

Ianto点了点头，站上了电梯。“别太晚了，Jack。我们没多少时间。”电梯开始上升，Ianto努力控制住突然涌现的恐慌，他回想起自己最后一次乘隐形电梯，电梯缓缓上升，他一直看着Jack，然后Hub就在他脚下爆炸。Gwen才刚刚发现她自己怀孕了，然后整个世界就开始分崩离析。

Ianto走下电梯，开始环顾漆黑的四周。他看到有一个人影走向旅游咨询办公室，他知道那一定是过去的他自己。即使只是远远看着自己感觉也很奇怪：他再次感到芒刺在背一般的异样感，与此同时他看到过去的自己也转过身来四处环视。Ianto赶紧低头躲了躲，希望没有被看见。不过他开始感觉到一些新的记忆开始浮现出来：被Jack一通电话叫回基地，但是Jack却把他一个人丢在基地里，他感到困惑极了。Ianto感觉过去的自己对Jack奇怪的行为感到不解，同时又意识到正是自己导致了这一切，这种感觉真是奇怪极了。

Ianto慢慢向水边走了走，眺望着水面，然后又走回了直通到地下基地的水塔边。这里的一切都平静而祥和，而不是地上裂开的一个巨大的开头，冒着烟喷着火。也没有救援队和特工四处搜索现场，收集Jack的残骸。那一切都还要很久才会发生。

再一次的，Ianto不禁开始想象起改变未来到底会对时间线造成多大的影响。如果他明明有办法可以阻止这一切的话，为什么还必须放人那么多人遭受这样的不幸。他思索着他自己的死亡对整个宇宙的运转来说有多大的影响。他甚至都不知道Jack后来到底有没有成功组织456。也许如果他活下来了的话，他还可以帮忙。毕竟他是最初在泰晤士大厦牺牲的那批人之中的一员。他的死亡到底有没有起到什么作用呢？还是说他活着更有价值？

Ianto摇了摇头决定不去想这些。他听到身后传来脚步声，立刻紧张的转过了身，心跳加快了几拍。不过他身后只有Jack，他站在那微微地笑着，牵过Ianto的手带他走向SUV。他们都没说话，Ianto突然意识到Jack一般不会这样握着他的手的，起码在这个时间点上还不会。不过话又说回来：Ianto不是过去的自己。Jack知道他们俩在未来亲近的多，从他们俩在解剖室里那个吻他就立刻感觉到了。显然Jack对此没有什么意见；或许正是Ianto回来这件事成了他们俩关系更进一步的催化剂。

这个念头让Ianto意识到他确实已经改变了自己的时间线，尽管他是无意的。他告诉自己一定要更小心一些。但是他又想起他和Jack在一起的最后几天，所有那些没说出口的话，他知道要保持距离会很难。因为Jack就在这，轻抚着他的掌心，而这个世界上Ianto最渴望的莫过于此，和Jack在一起。再一次在一起。


	5. Recognition 发现

Jack让Ianto回基地因为Tosh需要休息。由于之前那个导致Jack不能去一起抓Weevil的裂缝波动，Jack需要有人帮他盯着点裂缝活动。然而他不肯告诉Ianto他要去哪，这一点很奇怪，毕竟现在已经是午夜了，而且Jack也不像以前那样总有事瞒着Ianto了。不过他临走之前吻了Ianto，向他保证一切都很好，只是他有些事情要处理需要花上几个小时。不过这一点也还是很奇怪。这个吻的感觉和以前不太一样，更别提通常Jack出门并不会吻别。

Ianto感觉Jack有事在回避着他。他被独自派去捉Weevil，然后现在又被一个人留在这给盯着裂缝，Jack既不肯说明他去哪也不肯说明他去做什么。一定是有什么问题。

Tosh可能知道点什么，但是她已经睡着了，她的电脑也完全锁死了。Ianto哪怕只是尝试着进入她的电脑Tosh也肯定会发现的——根绝他对Tosh的了解，她肯定是设置了警报的——而且鉴于Tosh在这方面实在要专业的多，Ianto估计自己肯定也不可能绕的过去。

他查了查基地里的监控录像，但是几乎在Jack让他自己离开的同时摄像头就全部关闭了。这就很奇怪了：就在基地的中心发生了裂缝波动，然后所有监控都被关闭了。Ianto对着屏幕皱起了眉头。这么多事情同时不太对劲，要说这是巧合恐怕没法解释。

Ianto知道Jack的账号密码。Jack不知道他知道，不过如果用Jack的账号登录的话应该能挖出更多信息。他感觉有点内疚，但是他心里的直觉急切的告诉他这件事很重要。他必须要知道到底发生了什么，因为这件事肯定从某种程度上和他有关。他们到底在隐瞒些什么？为什么？

他再次调出监控录像，不过这一次他注意到Jack从他的账户进行了一些操作。他删掉了几分钟的视频。Ianto以前也干过同样的事情，那还是他把Lisa藏在地下室的时候。他知道怎么操作，也知道怎么从中找出些蛛丝马迹。Jack也许没意识到他可以找回删掉的视频，但是他能。

他也确实找到了。

Ianto看到的场景让他的血液一下子降到了冰点。裂缝波动在解剖室里带来一道闪光。然后有什么跌跌撞撞的掉了出来。一穿着西装的男人……一个和他身材一样的男人……头发也一样……脸也。

Ianto看着画面里的人摇摇晃晃的站起来，他感觉自己的心跳一点点加速。他看着Tosh出现，她准备上前帮忙，但是意识到这个Ianto不太一样于是停住了脚步：他看起来略微老了一点，疲倦一些。然后他看到Jack出现了，Jack看起来也有些警惕——他甚至把手放在了枪上。

Ianto想起他离开基地之前靠在栏杆上的时候那种奇怪的感觉：一种似曾相识的感觉让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。他记得Jack让他自己去处理Weevil。现在他明白为什么了：这种奇怪的感觉是因为他隐约看到了自己，而Jack留下来就是为了处理这个。

他看着画面里的另一个人，另一个 _他自己_ ，站起来面对Jack。他们吻了对方，但是时间没有很长：Jack后退了一步，就好像被电流击中了一样，他的手抚上了自己的嘴唇。Ianto感觉胸口紧了紧，Jack吻了其他人……尽管那个其他人看起来应该就是他自己。估计这个人是未来的他，目前看起来像是这样的；出于对Jack的了解，他已经能想象到Jack脑子里在盘算些什么了。

然后屏幕就彻底变黑了，摄像头应该是被关掉了。Ianto就这样坐着，盯着黑漆漆的屏幕。也就是说这就是Jack再忙的事情了：和未来的他在一起。这估计也就是Tosh在忙的事情，忙着计算一个相应公式出来好打开裂缝把他送回去，而不是什么关于裂缝预测的工作。但是Ianto依然有种感觉，有什么事情是他需要做的，有什么事情是只有他能做的。尽管他知道时间旅行——以及和过去或者未来的自己相遇——几乎总是会带来灾难性的后果。

“你不应该看这个的，” 他听到身后有人这么说，转过身看到Tosh站在那揉着眼睛，看起来既惊慌又生气。

“你总不会真的以为我什么都注意不到吧？” Ianto重重的叹了一口气。“就在基地的中心出现了裂缝波动，但是只能Jack自己看？大半夜的你们俩行为都很古怪，一会把我发配出去一会又把我叫回来的，而且还总是回避我。我怎么可能什么都不怀疑？”

“Jack说他把那段录像都删掉了，你不应该还能找得到啊。“

Ianto耸了耸肩。”我说过我知道这里的一切。我已经知道他的密码好几个月了。”

Tosh吃惊的盯着他。“难道你不信任他吗？”

“我当然信任他，”Ianto回复到。这不是信任的问题；而是直觉。“但是Tosh，我知道有什么事情不对劲是因为……因为我能感觉得到。他在这的时候我能感觉到，“ 他指了指屏幕，”还有刚才我回基地来的时候，我感觉我似乎看见有人在电梯附近……“ 他又耸了耸肩，这实在是很难解释的清。也许这是因为同一个人的两个“版本”离得太近；也可能他完全想错了。Tosh继续无言的盯着他。

“你弄清楚送他回去的公式了吗？” Ianto一边对Tosh抱歉的笑了笑，一边问道。“我猜这就是Jack交给你的任务？”

Tosh点了点头，向自己的工作站走去。“确实是。而且我想我已经弄明白了，就在我睡着的时候。”她冲他笑了笑，解决一道难题带来的兴奋暂时让她忘记了Ianto这段小插曲。“我实在爱极了这种感觉了！”

“所以你们就打算通过裂缝把他送回他原来来的时间？” Ianto问。Tosh一边点头，一边戴好眼镜解锁了自己的电脑。

“不过情况还是很复杂，” 她补充道。“首先，我们是要开一个通向未来的通道，这和通向过去是完全不同的。而且，不知道为什么Jack对于你回去之后要面对的情况有些担心。”

“你是什么意思？” Ianto不解的问。这没道理：他未来的自己不就应该回到他自己来的时间和地点吗？至少根据他对时间旅行的理解应该是这样的。

“我也不知道，”Tosh承认道。“我甚至觉得Jack也不一定清楚。毕竟这是未来啊，Ianto。我们什么都不该知道的。” Tosh严厉的瞥了他一眼，“尤其是你。” 

Ianto再一次看了看面前的屏幕，刚才显示着未来的自己的屏幕现在已经完全暗了下来。他把手插进口袋里，随意的把玩着口袋里的秒表，一边试图保持冷静专注一边向Tosh走去。“你知道这事完了我们可能都得吃Retcon。”

她赞同的点了点头，就好像她本来就想到了。“也许。谁知道呢，也许我们已经做了很多次这种事了，把人送回未来什么的，而我们自己甚至不知道我们做过这些。”

“那Jack呢？他也需要Recton。”

“如果他知道了什么重要的事情的话。“ Tosh忙着输入数据。Ianto看着她，试图看出些有用的信息。

“他当然知道了。他现在就正和我在一起呢，” Ianto一边说一边翻了个白眼。Tosh有些好笑的看着他。“他不得到自己想要的是不会罢休的。”

她笑了笑，轻轻了推了推他的肩旁。“我感觉你们俩未来挺亲密的，”她一边说一边继续专心面对电脑，“Jack看起来对此挺开心的。”

Ianto不知道该说些什么好。他和Jack之间的关系太复杂了。没错，他们好几个月前就开始发生关系了，但那只是上床而已。直到Jack从和the Doctor的旅行回来之后事情才发生了变化。他才开始开口真的约Ianto去认认真真的约会。他们花了很长时间来解决之前悬而未决的愤怒和受伤的情绪，然后才去共进晚餐、看电影，约会。然后他们的关系也在慢慢的进展。不过他们之间很少谈这些，Ianto也知道Jack不太愿意给他们的关系下定义。一方面来说，Jack很讨厌所谓的标签。另一方面，很明显他也不愿意太亲近。

然而显然他们到底还是变的很亲密了，在将来。Ianto突然意识到也许未来的他回来这一次可能正是他们关系密切起来的引子。他不是很确定自己对此作何感想：Jack和他更进一步只是因为他知道反正在未来他已经这样做了。这可真是够纠结的。

“好了！” Tosh惊叹道。“我想我搞定了。这样就应该能把你……我是说，他……送回他来的时间附近了。”

“那相关的波动怎么说？” Ianto皱着眉问。“我是说，打开裂缝带来的余震？会不会扩大裂痕？”

Tosh抿着嘴盯着电脑。“我已经尽力让裂缝的开口尽可能的小了，尽量准确的贴合我拿到的时间和坐标。希望这样可以最小化带来的后果。”

“坐标？” Ianto注意到她话里的细节。“你是说，不光是时间，还有具体的地点？” 看到她点头，Ianto皱起了眉。“所以不是把他送回未来的基地？他难道不是从基地里的裂缝过来的吗？”

她摇了摇头。“不是。他们给了我一组坐标，是在Cardiff的某个地方。” 

“我能看看吗？” Ianto感觉潜意识里有什么东西在不安的躁动，好像脊背上有一股奇怪的刺痛。他不确定是因为未来的他自己就在附近，还是因为他隐约接收到了一些未来的记忆。他怀疑这种可能性，但是他也没法否认他自己的感觉，这种强烈的感觉再一次告诉他这整件事情还有什么不对的地方，比他们现在知道的要复杂得多。

她在地图上标出这个点。“是个酒吧。也许那里有一道裂缝的分支开口，他是从那掉过来的？”

Ianto盯着屏幕，千百种不同的可能性在他脑海里闪过，他感觉自己五脏六腑都揪紧来。“我知道这个酒吧。这是亡者之屋。”


	6. Home 家

走进自己的公寓给Ianto带来的回忆比走进Jack的办公室还要多。这是他的家，他本来计划着和Lisa分享这个空间，结果却是和Jack分享了这里。而Jack，现在正把一只稳定有力的手放在疲劳又惊慌的Ianto的肩上，引着他走进屋子里。

一切都没有变——不过话又说回来，这是他的过去。在未来，他的个人物品应该都被火炬木没收，永远的锁在某个仓库里了。这间公寓应该也已经归别人所有了，因为Ianto很清楚Jack是不会留着自己留着这里的。Jack都没有出席他的葬礼，甚至都不知道他们到底有没有给他办葬礼；那在泰晤士大厦之后又是谁处理了他的东西呢？Gwen？政府？鉴于火炬木已经完全被摧毁了，还有必要这么做吗？

“坐下，”Jack的声音很温柔，他用这样的语气说话曾经一度会让Ianto觉得很惊讶，但是现在听起来却觉得很正常、很舒心。他疲惫的点了点头，然后整个人陷进了沙发里，懒懒的回忆着上一次他和Jack一起窝在沙发上的场景。那是难得空闲的一个晚上，他们看着一部蹩脚的电视剧。这回忆几乎让眼泪涌了上来，在那之后没几天孩子们就开始异常了。

“我是不是不该带你来？”Jack有些担忧的问，声音听起来有些不确定。他已经脱掉了外套搭在了附近的椅子上，现在手插在口袋里仔细的观察着Ianto。Ianto试着不去想起他们在他公寓里的最后一晚——不去想起晚餐、电视剧、红酒，以及之后肢体纠缠着回到卧室……

“不，没关系”，Ianto停顿了一会才沙哑的回答道。“只是有些不好受，一想到这一切都……不一样了。”  _都不在了_ ，Ianto在心里这样想着。

“我来泡点茶吧，” Jack一边说一边走向了厨房，好像是急着逃离现场一样。Ianto感激的点了点头，然后站起来四处走了走，尽管他其实已经累到可以随时在沙发上睡着。

他盯着小小的壁炉上方架子上放着的Lisa的照片。他思索着他平时放在照片旁边的秒表去哪了，然后想起来过去的自己一定是随身带着呢，因为他不管去哪都贴身带着。Ianto叹了口气，然后继续在客厅里慢悠悠的转着圈……然后是卧室，他和Jack在这里共度过许多夜晚，包括最后一夜……然后他又走向了厨房。

“茶好了，坐下吧。” Ianto在厨房里稍微踱了一会儿步，然后才在桌边坐下。Jack把一杯热气腾腾的洋甘菊茶放在了他面前。“要蜂蜜吗？还是柠檬？”Jack问他。

Ianto叹了口气，因为他的Jack知道他喜欢怎么喝茶。他的Jack过夜的次数多到足够让他了解到Ianto喜欢什么不喜欢什么，有什么习惯或者怪癖，就像他也知道Jack的这些细节。但是这个Jack不是 _他的_ Jack，他还需要问。

“一点柠檬就好，谢谢。”Ianto这样回答。Jack点了点头。

“我应该知道这些的，是吗？”， Jack从Ianto的肢体语言里看出了端倪，轻声问道。有一点倒是一直没变：Jack总是能很快发现他心里在想些什么。

“没关系的，” Ianto露出了一点微笑，“也许有一天你会知道的。”

Jack在他对面坐下，双手捧着他自己的杯子，轻轻吹着气。“你想谈谈么？”

“关于什么？”

“过去，未来，在这两个时间段里都发生了什么……” Jack没继续说下去，但是Ianto保持着沉默。“我以为回到这来能让你放松下来，愿意谈谈。”

“我不能，Jack。” Ianto疲惫的回答道。“尽管我很想，但是你知道我不能的。”

“我备着Recton呢，” Jack看着他的眼睛回答道。“你可以亲自Recton我，如果你想的话。” Ianto挑了挑眉；他当然会这么做了，事实上他已经计划好了。

“我还是不能……实际上我也不确定我是不是想谈这些。” 其实这不全是真话，他确实是想谈谈的，但是不是和这个Jack，这个Jack还没经历过那些。“我不是很确定事情到底怎么样了，在……以后。”

“在你死了以后，” Jack帮他把话说完了。

“是。“ 听Jack这么说感觉很奇怪。通常都是Ianto问起Jack最近一次死亡的。

Jack沉默了很长一段时间。“是我的错吗？” Jack小声问道，他的声音几乎淹没在他自己的茶杯里。

“不，” 他睁开眼睛看着Jack，尽力露出一个真诚的微笑，“不是你的错。”

他听起来一定很有说服力，因为Jack点了点头，还了他一个微笑。然后他们沉默着喝了一会茶。

Ianto挣扎着喝完了他的茶。他很累了，但是最糟糕的是，他一想到离开自己的公寓回到基地就觉得出乎意料的紧张。他不确定自己回到未来之后到底要面对什么。他还活着吗？他是个鬼魂吗？或者他已经分解消散在一片虚无的黑暗中，对发生的一切都无知无觉呢？

他想留下。那该是多简单啊，选择活着，而不是死。留在Jack身边，重新经历一遍他的过去，拯救他的未来。然而他知道他不能剥夺过去的自己这段人生：这已经是他人生的一部分了，这个悖论影响的也许不仅仅是他的未来，他的性命。他必须从裂缝回去，不管有什么风险，有什么后果……

他心底的不安的声音又浮现出来。裂缝……后果……Jack说Tosh能做到，他也愿意为Ianto冒这个风险。但是上次他们为了Jack和Tosh打开裂缝的时候，时间和现实都被撕裂了，过去和未来交织在一起他们经历了可怕的一天。然后裂缝又把一切都收回，留下了Abaddon给他们应对。

“Jack，今天是什么日期来着？” Ianto试图理清到底是什么一直困扰着他。

Jack有些好奇的皱着眉回答了他。“为什么这么问？”

Ianto捏着自己的鼻梁，努力思考着这个日期有什么特别的。

“我们去过Electro了吗？” 他突然问。

“城里那个老电影院？” Jack问。Ianto点了点头，感觉他已经预感到了问题的答案，心跳也开始加速起来。“没有，不过你上个礼拜提起过。你说它又要开张了，我想你说服了Gwen和Owen和你一起去。”

Ianto盯着他。Electro，裂缝，夜行者。一切线索都拼凑起来了，他突然感觉胃里一阵恶心。

“哦上帝啊，” 他低声说着，一边冲进了卫生间。他冲到水池前，往脸上泼了几捧凉水，然后抬起头看着镜子里的自己。他的脸上有一道浅浅的伤痕，浅到他几乎注意不到，但是他记得很清楚。Ianto紧紧的闭上双眼，深呼吸了几次试图平静自己狂乱的心跳，努力控制自己不要吐出来。

他现在不能回去，不能打开裂缝。到底还是会有后果的。

感觉到Jack走到他身后，他抬起头看着镜子里的Jack担忧的皱着眉。“怎么了？” 稳定有力的双手抓住Ianto的肩膀，帮他转过身来。“你意识到什么了？”

Ianto只是满脸惊慌的一直摇着头。“我不能回去，Jack”， 他小声说，“会有后果的。”

“什么意思？”

“打开裂缝，” Ianto说道，“打开裂缝会有可怕的后果的，就像Owen为你和Tosh打开裂缝的时候一样。有很多人会死的。” 他用手指拢了拢有点沾湿了的头发。“我的天啊，他们的死都是我的错。”

Jack张开双臂紧紧的抱住Ianto。“你也不能肯定。” Jack轻轻揉着他的脖子，安抚的说。

但是Ianto睁开他的怀抱，大步走进了卧室。“但是我能。我能肯定。我记得——记得这个案件，一切都记得很清楚。”

Jack跟着他走过来，双臂环抱在胸前。“也就是说这件事已经发生了，那么它就必须得发生。”

“不，” Ianto猛地抬起头。“如果我能阻止的话我就绝不让它发生。我不会让这些人命压在我的良心上。”

“你没有选择。你整个晚上都在提醒我我们不能改变未来。”

“那是我的命运——我一个人的性命！” Ianto喊道。他停止了踱步，感觉激动的情绪一下子抽干了他所有的力气。他跌坐在床上，双手抱住了头。“这已经不仅是我一个人的事了。这是关于所有那些将会死的人，将会死的孩子。这一切都是因为我。”

Jack在他身旁坐下，床微微的沉了沉。“你还是不能确定是因为你，不管发生了什么都完全可能是由别的什么引起的。你说过Electro本来就有过裂缝活动的历史。它只是在我们没想到的时间上爆发了——可能和你完全没有关系。”

Ianto真的很想相信他的话，可是他做不到。他关于这个案件的记忆——那个银瓶子，那些夜行者，那唯一一个生还下来的孩子——这记忆太强烈太本能了。“要说这是偶然那也太巧了。我不能冒这个险。”

“你不能不这样，” Jack坚持道。“这是唯一的办法，你自己也是这么说的。” Jack把他话原封不动的话给他自己，Ianto一时间不知该怎么回答。他只知道他不能让这些人被偷走最后一口气，不能让这些人死，不能因为他打开裂缝而把夜行者从他们的胶片监狱里放出来。

“我…我可以建一个新身份然后躲起来，就像你之前建议的那样。Recton我，救救那些人。” Ianto抬起头望进Jack写满了哀伤的蓝眼睛里。“求你了，我什么都愿意做。”

Jack凑过来温柔的吻了他。“你知道吗？未来的你竟然比现在更出色。” 

Ianto摇了摇头。“其实没有。” 他轻轻抚过刚被Jack吻过的嘴唇，回想起和Jack在泰晤士大厦里最后的时刻。他真的很想再和Jack共度一晚，在他的世界彻底改变之前。他知道这是不对的，但是他告诉自己这依旧是 _他们，他和Jack_ ，而且反正最后他们谁也不会记得。这一切也只会成为一场恍惚的梦，一段被遗忘的记忆。

他们第一次接吻的记忆不经意的浮现出来：一开始的惊慌和不安，直到在会议室里狂乱的摸索。他也记得第二天他们在档案室里有点尴尬但是充满激情的尝试，许多次工作间隙偷来的时光。然后Jack离开了他们，离开了 _他_ ，但是又在几个月之后回来，回到 _他身边_ ，还在一件危险的工作中间提出要和他约会。

想起那一刻Ianto几乎要笑出声来：Jack显得脆弱不安，他自己慌乱的接受。然而John Hurt很快就毁了这一刻，Ianto心里深藏愤怒和伤痛都被他赤裸裸的翻了出来：Jack丢下了他们，而回来的时候又带着更多的秘密。他们花了很长一段时间解决这些，但是到底他们还是度过这些了。Jack说他想要更多的时候是认真的，他们第一次正式的约会也是棒到几乎感觉不真实。

慢慢的，但是确确实实的，他们一点点的越来越亲近彼此。直到Owen和Tosh去世。Jack感到挫败、愤怒、苦涩，然后渐渐再次疏远了。Ianto和Gwen几乎已经确信他们会再次失去Jack了。但是Jack留下来了，尽管他拖着他伤痕累累的心表现的不同以往的疏离。直到Ianto终于整理好自己。Ianto放任Jack和他自己的内心斗争，因为他不知道一个同样支离破碎的自己要怎么支撑起另一个人。那段时间很孤独也很艰难，几乎比Lisa死的时候还艰难。Ianto可以确定他不是唯一一个考虑离开火炬木的人，那段时间对Gwen来说也很简单，即使她身边有Rhys。而Ianto却是一个人。

然而Jack再一次回到了他身边。 _他_ 的身边。突然间Ianto知道自己该怎么做了。 _我会找到你的_ ，Jack是这么和他说的。这就是他的答案。

但是如果他的计划不成功，那只少让他拥有今晚，这最后一晚。他需要Jack。因为如果之后他消失了或者死了，他需要把与Jack的回忆刻进灵魂深处，尤其如果这是Jack这是他和Jack最后的回忆。他将带着这记忆度过余生——或者走向死亡。


	7. Realization 醒悟

屏幕上的坐标不会说谎：未来的他是从亡者之屋回来的，Ianto打了个冷战，试图不去思考这意味着什么。

Tosh好奇的看了他一眼。”亡者之屋？那个闹鬼的酒吧？“

”整个威尔士闹鬼最灵验的酒吧，“Ianto一边小声回答，一边试图理清自己纷杂的思绪。”很多人去那见他们爱的人最后一面。“

她耸了耸肩，然后又继续转过去看着她的电脑。”听起来是个有意思的地方。“

”其实并不。我在那干嘛？“ 他脑海里闪过无数种可能性，没有一种往好的方向发展。

Tosh有些奇怪的看着他。”我不知道，你也不该知道。那是未来的信息，Ianto。如果我们知道我们自己的未来我们就会改变它了。“

Ianto无意识的点了点头。他去那是为了工作上的事吗？火炬木有什么案件需要去那里调查？这个酒吧听起来像是会和他们扯上关系的样子，鉴于听起来超自然的东西往往到头来都是外形相关的。还是说他是去见自己爱的人的？如果是这样的话，他是去见谁的？Ianto不是那种会相信降灵仪式的人，所以第一种情况可能性更大一点，再说了他最在乎的人也不会死。

但是如果是这样的话那情况有什么复杂的？为什么Jack和未来的他对于送他回去这件事这么担心？毕竟送他回去是意外的穿越时空之后最合理的解决方案。还是说他在亡者之屋的时候是有什么特别的事情发生才把他送回过去的？或者……也许他既不是去处理火炬木的案件，也不是去见亡故的爱人的……也许是有人去那里见他，召唤他的。也就是说他已经……

“该死，“ Ianto低声咒骂了一句，这样想的话一切都合理了。他摇了摇头，把这个想法推出自己的脑海，拒绝相信这种可能。Tosh一边继续计算着打开裂缝的公式，一边再一次好奇的瞟了他一眼。

Ianto伸手揉了揉自己的脸，试图重新整理一下逻辑。Jack带着未来的他离开基地了。为什么？他们去哪了？也许他们只是半夜出去晃悠顺便出去喝杯咖啡，但是如果是这样的话Jack为什么要把他叫到基地来？为什么不叫Gwen或者Owen来？毕竟按照常理来说现在他们应该尽量回避Ianto才对，省的万一他和未来对自己迎面撞见，或者他自己意识到发生了什么。这感觉就好像Jack需要回避Ianto但是有需要有人盯着点他。但是为什么？

他几乎就要开口让Tosh帮他查了，但是他知道Tosh会反对的，所以他急忙走向自己的电脑。他再一次感觉他好像是辜负了Jack对他的信任，但是他心里知道他真的需要知道现在事情到底是怎么回事。于是他追踪了Jack的手机信号，看着信号停留在 _他的_ ，Ianto的，公寓。

Jack把未来的他带回他自己的公寓了。

Ianto用威尔士语咒骂了几句，然后把电脑屏幕转到一边，站起来开始来回踱步，一只手叉在腰上一只手胡乱的捋着自己的头发。Tosh一脸警觉的抬起头看着他。

”怎么了？你发现什么了？“

”我不是发现什么了。是，我认为我发现了点什么。“

”告诉我，“Tosh说。但是Ianto摇了摇头。“反正我们总归都是要Recton自己的，”她在胸前交叉起双臂，有点像Jack平时那样。”拜托，我们是朋友，告诉我吧。“

”Jack和未来的我在我的公寓里，“ Ianto最终还是开口说道。一边说一边想象着这场景和这对话是多么的荒谬。

”这是有点尴尬，不过那还是你啊。“ Tosh微笑着指出这一点。”而且也许Jack是真的有理由要带他去那的。“

”我不是说这个，“当然这也是其中一部分原因。”你跟我把他送回未来这件事很复杂。而且你也说你是要把他送回亡者之屋。在那一定发生了什么特别的事，Tosh。除了裂缝把他丢回来之外，肯定还发生了什么。“

”你什么意思 ？“

”我想未来的我应该是已经死了，“他的声音越来越小，直到他听起来几乎像是在耳语了。”要么是有人去亡者之屋把他召唤回来了，或者他是死在那里了，在裂缝把他丢回来之前。这就是为什么他们那么担心他回去：他们不确定他回去之后的死活。“

Tosh盯着他，就好像是觉得他疯了一样。”我和他说话的时候他还活得好好的。“

”Tosh，我们这实在谈论裂缝。天知道它能做些什么。“

”那他们为什么要回你那？为什么不呆在基地里等我完成计算？这里显然更安全。“

”根据我对Jack的了解，“Ianto深吸了一口气，”他可能是觉得这对未来的我有帮助，可能会让他觉得好过一点。“ 他的表情有点挣扎，”可能也为了找机会上个床“。

”你不能肯定事情是这样的，“Tosh摇了摇头。”你不能确定Jack会这么做，也不能确定未来的你身上真的发生了这些事。“

”我确实不能，“他承认道，”这只是一种直觉。就好像是来自未来的记忆回溯到我身上了一样，这么说不知道你能不能明白。“ 他叹了口气，试图挤出一个安慰的微笑，因为Tosh看起来紧张极了。”也许是我想错了。可能真的只是一次简单的裂缝事故，等他们回来一切就没问题了。也许他们只是去喝杯咖啡。“

”我希望如此，“Tosh再次转回去看她的电脑了。”我可不想把你送回去再死一次。“

”我估计未来的我自己也不是很想回去再死一次。“他小声说。

Tosh一定是从他的语气里听出了什么。她转过来冲他笑了笑，捏了捏他的胳膊。“不管是怎么回事，总之再过上几个小时一切就都结束了。然后我们什么也不会记得，你就可以继续计划你的电影院之旅了。”

Ianto点了点头转过身去，但是他的大脑还在飞速运转。还是有哪里不对劲，就好像拼图缺了一块，还有什么信息是他不知道的。他所能确定的只有他出现在这是必要的，一定有什么事是需要他帮忙的。当Tosh转过来一脸胜利的笑着给他展示可以把未来的他送回亡者之屋的完整公式的时候，他知道为了让一切都恢复正常，起码有一件事是他现在就可以开始做的。

Tosh已经完成了她的部分了；今晚剩下的工作该由他，也只能由他来完成。


	8. Regret 后悔

Ianto坐在床边上，头依然垂着。他深呼吸了几次，试图平静他自己紧张的神经。他得是个什么样的人才能做出这样的事？他刚刚和Jack上了床——不是他的绝望的、心碎的未来的Jack，而是他记忆里更快乐的Jack。一半的他知道这是错的，但是另一半却又觉得这不能怪他们俩，毕竟这还是他们，不是吗？然而……他现在是另外一个人了，他和他自己的Jack有属于他们的感情。仅仅是想想这些都让他觉得头疼。

更糟糕的是，他先是和这个Jack睡了，然后又在他穿衣服的时候掏出电击枪把他电晕了。手里拿着Recton，想到他接下来正要做的事，Ianto几乎忍不住要叹起气来。他不得不洗掉Jack的记忆，因为他们在过去的几个小时说的做的所有事都有可能对未来造成影响。而Ianto不会容许这样的情况发生。Jack必须忘记这一切，时间必须按照本来的方式继续向前流动，未来也必须按部就班的发生。

Ianto疲倦的站起来，系好扣子，把领带揣进口袋里，再穿好外套，然后低下头看着躺在他身边的男人，懊悔填满了他正狂跳不止的心脏。他把Jack扶起来以防他被噎住，不过要把药片灌进神志不清的人喉咙里还是很艰难。他又赶紧给他喂了点水。Ianto看着水滴在Jack的衬衫上，低声的呢喃着抱歉，尽管他知道Jack醒过来的时候水渍早就消失了，他也是。至少他希望如此。

他亲了亲Jack的额头，准备起身离开，却被突然响起的Jack的手机吓了一跳。有些担心的看了因为Recton的药效还在昏迷的Jack，Ianto深吸了一口气，从床头柜上拿起了Jack的电话。是Tosh打来的。也许是打开裂缝的公式计算好了。然而，他知道他不能用这个方式回去。他知道接下来会有什么后果。

如果他们打开了裂缝，带来的波动会导致夜行者出现在Electro，很多人会为此而死的。他只为了自己能回到自己充满不确定的未来，就害这些人——那么多人，除了唯一的一个小男孩——去死。他没有别的选择：他绝不会打开裂缝的。他必须要另找一个办法回去，尽管他的办法几乎是不可思议的疯狂，但是他必须要试试。

他等会儿回到基地，电晕过去的自己，Recton了Tosh，然后在给自己建立一个新的身份，以防他的计划不成功。他也前也帮从裂缝调出来的人创建过新的身份。不过他们都是从过去穿越到未来的；他们不需要回避这个时间点上的自己因为他们是从自己的时代消失了。Ianto希望他不需要走到这一步，因为他实在不确定在知道了那么多未来之后他要如何控制住自己不试图改写历史。

手机又响了。Tosh。 考虑到也许是发生了什么紧急事件，Ianto不情愿的接起了电话……然而在电话那端出现的是他自己的声音。

“我知道发生了什么，”过去的他说道。Ianto听着自己的声音从电话另一头传来，感觉到鸡皮疙瘩沿着他的后颈冒了出来。“我能帮你。”

“Tosh已经在帮我了，”Ianto不假思索的回复。他过去的自己当然会意识到发生什么事了：他记得自己当初就起了疑心的。他突然无法抑制的恐慌起来，“你把她怎么了？”

“我在她咖啡里加了Retcon，”过去的他有点懊悔的说。“她没事，睡着了。公式已经算好了。Jack人呢？”

“你知道他就在这，”Ianto回答道。“就像你也知道会是我接电话一样。”但是这也很奇怪：他不记得自己做过 **这些。**

“我确实知道，” 另一个他回复道。“你把他电晕了，是吗？”

Ianto闭上眼睛长出了一口气。“没错。不过你是怎么知道的？你为什么要做这些？”

“因为我了解你。接下来你打算Recton了Tosh然后自己打开裂缝。我至少可以帮你善后。”

“再然后呢？” Ianto没打算纠正过去的自己关于打开裂缝的部分，毕竟越少人知道越好。“你不应该知道这些的。我们的时间线已经遭到太多破坏了。”

“你了解我的，”另一个他自己说，“你 _就是_ 我。你不记得我们进行过这次对话，是吗？”

“不记得。”

“那是因为我已经给我自己也准备好了一杯加了Recton的咖啡。一旦你踏入裂缝我就会立刻喝掉。”

“我怎么知道你会照做？”

“因为你刚说了你不记得这一切发生过。”

Ianto摇了摇头：时间旅行真是让人太头疼了。“那Jack和Tosh呢？他们怎么办？”

“我正在清理基地，确保没有留下任何线索。Tosh不会记得过去的几个小时都发生了什么，我相信你也已经Recton了Jack 了？”

“没错。但是你也知道他随时都有可能醒，我们没多少时间了。”

“那你就赶紧过来。”

Ianto点了点头，准备挂断。“等一下！”他突然惊呼道。“我们不能打开裂缝。我不能这么做。这么做会有后果的。”他也许不能告诉对方全部的细节，但是他至少要确保过去的自己不会试图打开裂缝。

电话那头沉默了。“你是说，像Abaddon那样的？”

“不，没有那么糟糕。但是打开裂缝会加速局部裂缝活动，有人会死的。”

那边再一次传来一阵沉默。“那么我们就不能这么做了，对吧？”

“不能。”

“我可以把你冻起来。”Ianto几乎要笑出来了， 这情景简直有些荒谬了：他才刚和Jack进行过一次这种谈话，现在又要在和自己说一遍。他很确定他已经把所有有关时间旅行的守则通通违反过一遍了。但是他还能怎么办呢？他只能尝试让一切都回到正轨了。

“没用的。在我穿越时空之前基地就被摧毁了。你要是把我冻起来我也只会跟着一起被消灭了。”

“我明白了，”再一次停顿。Ianto几乎可以想象的出过去的自己努力控制自己不要因为刚听到的消息而恐慌。“那我现在就开始为你准备一个新的身份，就像我们帮Emma Cowel做的那样。你只能藏起来开始一种新的生活了。等你来的时候我应该就做好了。”

Ianto摇了摇头，感叹于自己的思路的一致，不管是未来还是过去的自己。简直太不可思议了。“这正是我想的。我十分钟就到。”他希望自己不需要用到新身份，新生活，但是只有时间能检验他的计划是否成功。他检查了一下自己的口袋确保电击枪在里面，因为他很有可能马上又要用到它了。

“一会见，”过去的他这样说，“希望我们俩见面不会触发世界末日。”

Ianto笑了起来，因为这对话实在是彻底的、完全的荒谬极了。“不会的，因为我可不记得有发生过世界末日这种事。”

不过话又说回来，这个世界，和他自己的记忆，都随着他的一言一行而在改写着。


	9. Responsibility 责任

Ianto放下手机看了Tosh一眼，她再一次在沙发上熟睡着。等她醒过来她只会以为自己熬夜工作然后在沙发上睡着了，也许会觉得身体有点僵硬，希望不会有太多别的副作用。她不会记得自己进行了任何有关把未来的Ianto送回去的公式计算，希望她也不会想要在自己的电脑上搜索什么蛛丝马迹。Ianto已经尽力消灭了所有证据，但是如果说有人还能找到线索的话，那Tosh就是那个人了。

Ianto不是很确定他为什么偷偷给她喂了Recton。最符合逻辑的做法显然是让她来帮助Jack和未来的自己，但是Ianto却有一种直觉告诉他他需要自己完成这件事。有一个细小的声音一直在冲他呐喊着，尽管这违反了一切他所知的时间旅行铁则，他才是能够帮未来的自己的那个人。每次他思考这件事这个想法都来回拉扯着他：不知为何，他也是这拼图中的一块。

在等待的时候，Ianto又登陆了系统把他之前找到的监控录像彻底的删除了。Jack也许是他们勇敢无畏的领导者，他也许知道关于外星人的一切，但是他的电脑技能一直不如Tosh和Ianto。当初为了把Tanizaki博士带进基地来，Ianto不得不确保他能够完全清除监控录像；再一次的，在可疑的状况下学会的不太光彩的技能在事后依旧大有用处。

再一次进行了彻底的清理保证一切看起来都很正常以后，Ianto检查了一下Tosh，帮她掖好毛毯，然后把玩着口袋里的怀表静静地等待着。他即将面对将他的生命进行到了未来的他自己，他感觉即紧张又激动，既好奇又害怕；他猜测着宇宙是不是真的会因为他和自己碰面而爆炸。

很快的就传来了基地大门打开的警报声。深吸了一口气，Ianto转身去面对未来的自己，并不确定他想要看到什么。

对方在门口停住了脚步，盯着他，和他一样的震惊。这场景就好像做梦一样，看着一个和自己长得几乎一摸一样的人——就是自己的人——走进基地。尽管他们在火炬木都遇到过不少奇妙的事情，然而这件事，超过了其他任何。毕竟你不是每天都能和自己打个照面的，即使你是在一道穿越时空的裂缝附近工作。

“你看，” 未来的他说，“就跟你说了今晚不会是世界末日的。”

Ianto摇了摇头，今晚感受到过好几次的那种奇怪的电流流过一般的感觉再次从他的皮肤上划过，这种针刺的感觉让他觉得有些不舒服。看着对方逐渐走近，他感觉到一种微妙的晕眩感。

“看来你也感受到了？”未来的他问。 Ianto点了点头。

 “估计是某种时间流相关的效果？同一个人出现在同一个时间点什么的？”

另一个人耸了耸肩。“我也不知道。严格来说我和你不是同一个人。不过，这整个事件其实我都没太弄明白。”

“我也是。”Ianto忍不住盯着未来的自己。他看起来没有老很多，但是不知道为什么，他看起来似乎……经历了很多。而且很疲倦，绝对是很疲倦。就好像他们之间差的那些时间里他经历了什么地狱一般的体验一样。在他的脸颊上有一道淡淡的伤痕，眼睛周围也多了些细纹，唇角也带着略显伤感的弧度。Ianto一直知道火炬木会是他的终结，但他从没想过活生生的证据会就这样出现在他眼前。

“所以，在亡者之屋到底发生什么了？” 他盯着另一个Ianto的眼睛直白的问出了他思考了一整晚的问题。他每天早晨都在镜子里看到的熟悉的蓝眼睛吃惊的瞪大了。

“你怎么知道——？”未来的他问。“算了。我应该早就想到你会猜到的。”

Ianto偏了偏头。“所以，你是在那死的，还是你早就已经死了？”

另一个人犹豫了一下，然后回答道，“两者都是。”

“该死。” Ianto低下了头：就这样，他就收到了自己的死亡通知。一年多一点。只过去一年，然后他就会变成这样，看起来是这样，听起来也是这样。一年的时间，在火炬木，在Jack身边……这不公平。他低声咒骂着背过身去，直到他听见未来的他走过来。

“今晚发生了很多事，”未来的他说，“咱们赶紧把这事处理完吧，省的事情变的更棘手。”

Ianto猛的转过身。“事情还怎么可能变得更糟？我刚发现我就要死了。我只有一年的时间了，一年家人相处的时光，和Jack的时光……”他停下，深吸了一口气。“告诉我发生了什么。”

“你知道我不能说的。” 

“扯淡！”Ianto吼道。“反正我已经知道的太多了，反正到头来我什么也不会记得。”他举起一杯已经冷掉的咖啡和他从Jack办公室拿的Recton药片示意。“你干脆就一口气都告诉我得了。”

未来的他一脸同情的看着他，Ianto恨极了这种眼神。他尤其不愿意在自己的脸上看到这种表情，对他自己露出这种表情。到底为什么会发生这种事？知道有事情会发生但是不能改变任何事，这有什么意义？他厌恶地挥了挥手，未来的他感同身受的点了点头。

“我知道这很难接受，”他面前这个时间错位了的自己这样说。“相信我，我真的明白。我知道未来到底发生了什么，但是我什么都不能改变。这也是为什么我不能告诉你——我不会告诉你。我不会这么对你的。”

“因为发生的事情太糟糕了？”他有些苦涩的问

对话出现了短暂的停顿。“在某些方面，是的。这是很艰难很痛苦的一年。但是也是很好的一年……对你和Jack来说。”

Ianto不知道说什么好。他闭上眼睛叹了一口气。“你什么意思？”他困惑的摇着头：怎么可能既糟糕又很好？为什么他和Jack之间总是要这么复杂？

另一个Ianto上前一步，似乎想伸手抓住他，但是还是及时阻止了自己。“我可以这样告诉你：Jack是爱你的。他也许现在不会说，但是他总有一天会说出口的。我保证。”

Ianto仔细观察者面前的人，观察着他提到Jack的时候的表情——未来的、Ianto还不了解的Jack。未来的Ianto表情很平静，他的眼神显示他似乎沉浸在自己的世界里回味着一些美好的记忆，嘴边挂着一个夹杂着些许哀伤的微笑。Ianto问了一个他一定要知道的、比什么都重要的问题。

“值得吗？”

未来的他自己点了点头。“是的。是值得的。”

听到他平静、确信的回答，Ianto突然感觉好多了。他感觉自己的恐慌和焦虑都溶解了，只留下一种苦乐参半的情绪。但是他觉得轻松多了：未来也许很艰难，但是至少一切都是值得的。

Ianto清了清嗓子。“好吧那我们就赶紧处理完这件事吧。赶在其他人回来之前。”他突然意识到了些什么，“说起来，Jack呢？你把他丢在哪儿了？”

“他还在你的公寓呢，”未来的他手揣在口袋里，一边往过走一边回答。他脸上的表情有些奇怪，似乎有点躲闪。“我把他电晕了之后实在没法把他拖过来。他现在只能暂时这么晕着了。”

Ianto点点头。“他确实是个块头挺大、挺重的人，尤其是他死了或者是失去意识的时候。”他眯了眯眼睛，“但是如果我在基地醒过来而他一个人在公寓里醒过来他会怎么想？”

未来的Ianto耸了耸肩。“大概是会觉得你们打算在公寓碰头但是你工作的时候不小心睡着了吧。”

“也许我应该回去，在那吃Recton。这样没那么可疑。”

未来的他摇了摇头，“这不重要，而且我需要你在这。”

有哪里不太对劲。未来的他看着他的眼神不太对，看起来就好像他要做一件会让他感到很后悔的事。Ianto后退了一步，突然警觉起来。说起来也可笑，他面对的是他自己，他总不会做伤害自己的事，不会吧？

“你还有什么事瞒着我。告诉我。”

面前的人停下来，叹了口气。“你带着秒表吗？”

“一直带着。”

他快速迈了两步，然后Ianto突然感觉电击枪抵在了他的肩膀上。

“那我只能说抱歉了，计划有变。”

随着电流击中他的身体逐渐剥夺他的意识，IantoJones不禁怀疑自己在拯救未来的自己这出剧本里到底扮演着什么角色。他一整晚都告诉自己他需要带在这帮忙；现在将来的他不得不自己找办法——而Ianto什么都不会记得了。


	10. Found 找到

Ianto接住了自己，字面意思上的——这可真是个令人费解的神奇念头——然后小心的把失去意识的过去的自己放到地板上。从两个人交缠的胳膊上传来了奇异的电流一般的触感。Ianto搜索了另一个人的口袋，找到了他需要的、自从他回到过去就一直找不到的东西——也是他的自我救赎计划的关键物品，或者至少他希望如此。

他的秒表。

Ianto把秒表拿到工作台旁边，清出了一块空间把秒表放下。然后他又冲到解剖台旁边搜寻着镭射手术刀。他不是很确定这样能不能行，但是他不得不试试；哪怕他手头只有铅笔刀他也要试试。他回到工作台旁的时候手在抖，于是他不得不把手术刀放下，拽过一把椅子坐下深吸了几口气。这计划必须成功；他绝不会打开裂缝的，但是他也不愿意放弃他一直以来所了解的一切去过一个新身份的陌生生活。

把镭射手术刀调整到最精细的设定，Ianto眯着眼睛看了看秒表的金属背面，然后开始小心翼翼的上面刻上他开车过来一路仔细思索好的文字。他尽量迅速但是小心的进行着，有时不得不屏住呼吸，因为手抽筋而停下来两次。

终于，他完成了。他刚才一直蜷缩在工作台前，现在终于能坐直身子伸展一下。Ianto把秒表拿起来对着灯光看了看，然后满意的点了点头：刻痕很清晰，虽然有些意味不明。也许这方法真的能行，不过他还有别的工作要做。

再次把注意力投向电脑，Ianto给Jack写了一封邮件。只有短短的几句话，但是希望这封邮件足够给Jack留下一些印象，这样有一天Jack想起来的时候能够拼凑起一切。Ianto把鼠标悬停在发送键上，犹豫着，一旦发送了这封邮件也就意味着他在一定的程度上改写了未来。他闭上眼睛，再次深吸了一口气，然后点击了发送。

然后他等待着，决定让什么后果都见鬼去吧。他绝不会打开裂缝让夜行者拿走那些无辜的人的性命。没门。

然后他检查了Tosh的工作台，确保她今晚做的工作全部被过去的自己抹除了。接着他把过去的自己拖到自己的工作台前，这样他醒过来的时候就会以为自己是工作到一半累的睡着了。然后又把秒表和车钥匙都塞回他的口袋。要是能把Jack也弄回基地就好了，但是他实在没办法在不惹人注意的情况下把神志不清的Jack拖出公寓，拖进SUV，再弄进基地。而且如果半路Jack醒了可能还会阻止他的计划。

Ianto反复思考着自己刚才发送的信息，然后看了看电脑上的时间。再等一分钟。他预留了十分钟；如果这办法不管用，那他到底还是得隐姓埋名的消失。他几乎就要把过去的自己为他准备的新身份调出来了，但是他到底还是没能放弃。他还有一些时间：时间是流动的，就像Jack之前说的那样。Ianto的计划激起的水波应该会一点点传递直到时间的尽头，如果他把该做的都做好了的话。 

闭上眼睛，Ianto再次深吸了一口气。 _还有时间_ 。多讽刺啊。当他最需要的时候，在伦敦的时候，他一点多余的时间都没有；而现在他等着回到他自己的时间，却觉得他似乎等了一辈子那么久。如果他的计划能成的话，他也许有一大把用不完的时间。他闭着眼睛，想象着他本以为永远见不到的未来……

“Ianto？”

他长出了一口气，虽然甚至没有意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。他转过身，弯起嘴角露出一个微笑。

“嗨，Jack。”

Jack环视了一圈基地，一个伤感的、略有所思的表情浮现在他脸上。当他看到过去的Ianto时他的目光顿了顿，疑惑的皱了皱眉，然后抬起目光看着Ianto。“我收到你的消息了。”

“我是希望你能收到来着，”Ianto站起来直面着他对面的男人。Jack看起来还和以前一样，几乎看不出年龄的痕迹，不过他看起来确实……憔悴了。像是背着沉重的包袱，被深刻的悲伤和悔恨填满。“过了多久？”Ianto想知道对Jack来说已经过了多久了。

Jack耸了耸肩，再一次开始环视四周。“差不多一百年吧。”他走进了一点，明亮的目光锁定在Ianto脸上。“真的是你吗？”他的声音很安静，就好像他害怕听到回答一样。“你还活着？你在我面前？”

Ianto点了点头，也凑的更近了一点。这不是他的Jack，不是那个他在泰晤士大厦丢下又在亡者之屋重遇的Jack；这是一个更苍老一点、更悲伤一点的Jack——但是这还是Jack，他可以和这个Jack在一起——如果这个宇宙允许的话。“真的是我，Jack。”

“但是……发生什么了？”Jack罕见的一脸疑惑，“这是怎么回事？”

“这很复杂，”Ianto挑了挑眉，笑着小声回答。Jack吃惊的张大了嘴。

“上帝啊，我真是太怀念你的声音了，”他小声说。“怀念你的脸。你。”Jack快速的上前两步，跨过了两们俩之间的距离吻住了Ianto。Ianto感觉这个摄人心魄的吻几乎撼动了他灵魂的最深处。Jack很 _想念他_ ，Ianto从未如此清晰的感受到这一点。就像他今晚早些时候在解剖室里吻Jack的时候Jack感受到他们俩关系的变化；现在Ianto也可以感受到他的死对这个未来的Jack来说意味着什么。他后退了一步，大口的喘息着。

“我需要你的帮助，”尽管他非常乐意继续这个吻，他还是他喘息着说。因为他知道另一个Jack任何时候都会醒，所以一点时间都不能浪费。

“我看出来了，”Jack笑着冲在地板上昏迷着的Ianto扬了扬头。“这里同时有两个你，通常来说这都时间线都不是什么好事。不过我倒是可以想出一些——”

“你已经提议过了，”Ianto大笑着，庆幸到底有些事情还是不会变的。“现在我也不会改主意，我不会同意的。我是从未来来的，裂缝把我丢在过去了。你能不能把我带去别的地方——或者别的时间，在时间线彻底的混乱之前？”

Jack慢慢的点点头。“我想可以。你是从什么时间来的？”

“距离现在大概一年多，”Ianto仔细观察着Jack，“就在我们在亡者之屋见面之后。你还记得吗？”

Jack不解的看着他。“我当然记得了，”他摇着头，似乎是不敢相信Ianto居然问了这么个可笑的问题。“我去那见你，然后又再次失去你了。”Jack的蓝眼睛里写满了哀痛，他抬起视线望进Ianto的眼睛里。“我告诉过你的，我尽我所能的去记住所有我爱过的、又失去的人。”

“而我却说听起来像是在做慈善，”Ianto几乎要羞愧的低下头了，但是他还是保持着和Jack视线的交汇。“我很抱歉，我错了。”

Jack表情有些奇怪的看着他，就好像他终于开始明白到底发生了什么。“所以说，你带着炸弹回到了亡者之屋里……”

“……然后裂缝把我丢回基地里了，过去的基地里”Ianto帮他把剩下的话说完了。

“活着。”

“没错。”

Jack几乎是不可置信的摇了摇头。“还有其他人看到你了吗？”他一边担忧的看着四周一边问。

“当然——我大半个晚上都在这，”Ianto也看了看四周。对Jack来说回到基地一定不好过，毕竟上一次他在这里的时候他马上就要连带着整个基地爆炸了。“他们都吃了Recton了。”

Jack转回来看着他，“都是你干的？”Ianto摇了摇头。

“过去的我意识到发生了什么之后Recton了Tosh。我把过去的你和我自己Recton了然后尽可能的善后了。”他摇了摇头，“我就跟你说很复杂了。”

“我完全不记得这一切发生过，”Jack喃喃道。

“我们不能记得，不然未来可能会变的。”Ianto指出。

“我记得在你的公寓醒过来，”Jack挣扎着试图换气年代久远的记忆。“你在基地里，我们都睡过去了一段时间，但是其他的什么也不记得了。”

“现在我们知道为什么了。说真的，我真的应该在改变未来赶紧回去。”

“鉴于Reaper还没出现，所以我觉得目前时间线还是安全的。”Jack翻开他的时间调制器，握住Ianto的手，然后突然停住了。“但是去哪呢？你不会还想回去亡者之屋吧？”Jack语气里的渴望让Ianto心都碎了。当然他不想回去了，但是他也不是很确定他还有什么别的选择。

“我引爆了炸弹之后发生了什么？”他问。一个微笑在Jack脸上蔓延开来。

“它没了。彻底被摧毁了——那间酒吧，还有裂缝一起。”他伸出手触碰Ianto的脸颊，手指轻抚过那道淡淡的伤痕。“你再一次帮我拯救了世界。”

“所以……我也没地方回了……”Ianto把话头停在半截，不顾一切逻辑与理智的希望Jack能和他得出同样的结论。

“是这样没错，”Jack轻声说。“456事件之后我们俩在官方记录上都死了。Gwen和Rhys躲起来了，而我则离开了地球。”回忆起那段时间Jack的表情僵硬起来，Ianto理解的捏了捏他的手。

“这不是你的错，”他完全了解现在Jack脑子里在想些什么。然而Jack摇了摇头。

“不，就是我的错——全部都是。总是这样的，总是我的错。但是我最终还是阻止他们了，付出了可怕的代价……”Jack的目光飘远了，似乎是飘回了过去。Ianto知道他总有一天会像Jack问起这件事的，但是不是现在。现在他想知道的只有一件事。

“Jack，你的时间调制器是不是能带我去任何时间，任何地方？”Jack点了点头。

“没错，只要我们尽量不要踏入我们自己的时间线。否则的话事情就会变得复杂了。”

“事情已经很复杂了。所以，理论上我可以去亡者之屋 **之后** 的任何时间，而不用担心引发世界末日什么的？”Ianto一边问，一边继续在心理不顾一切的期望他所想的是可能的。

“我像是这样的。你在自己的时间上死了，但是现在这个时刻的你还活着所以你也不能过他的生活。我也绝对不要再失去你一次了。”Jack把Ianto拉到自己身边，“这次我一定会救你的。”

“那就带我走，”Ianto说。“带我去你的时间。”

Jack再次吻了他，一个轻快但是充满激情的吻。“你真的太棒了。”

“我是有那么一些闪光的时刻啦，”Ianto假装一本正经的说。“这个时刻差不多也过去了，我们真的该走了。”

“等一下，”Jack走到附近的一个工作台然后登入了系统。“我记得你给我发了一封邮件让我知道时机到了的时候该怎么做。我想给你也留一封。”

“这么做不会改写未来吗？”尽管Ianto很清楚的知道他不肯打开裂缝就已经是在改写未来了。他不知道Reaper是什么，但是他的直觉告诉他他绝对不想遇见这种东西。他只能寄期望于拯救那些无辜的人不会改写未来太多。

Jack摇了摇头。“过去的我们自己会感到很好奇，但是他们不会明白到底邮件是什么意思的。就好像是一条神秘的指示，只有在未来特定的时候才能明白意思。而且也是为了让他们知道不管今晚发生了什么，最后一切都会好的。”Jack顿了顿，“我想经历了这么多，我们至少有权利知道这一点，你不觉得吗？”

Ianto看着Jack写好了一封很短的邮件，然后毫不犹豫的发送了。他记起自己在工作台前睡着然后醒来收到这封邮件的事情，然后点了点头。Jack写的邮件和他自己写的那封很像，他们看完也不会明白今晚到底发生了什么的。但是他们留给彼此的消息显然随着时间的走廊回荡了出去，因为Jack回来了。Jack找到了Ianto，就像过去的他曾经保证的那样。

“你还留着它吗？”Ianto突然问。Jack无言的点了点头。他从口袋里掏出一块陈旧的秒表，丢给了Ianto。Ianto的手指划过秒表背面的刻痕，不可思议的摇了摇头。

“我刚刻了这些，也就二十分钟之前。”他低声说。“时间真是一个神奇的东西，就像你说的，波纹总会一直荡漾下去。”他抬起头，盯着Jack。“你是什么时候拿到它的？泰晤士大厦之后？”Jack点了点头，Ianto再一次摸了摸那些刻痕。“那你是什么时候意识到你该做些什么的？”

Jack安静的登出了系统，转过来看着Ianto。“我想我一直都隐约有些想法，不过我没意识到事情竟然这么复杂。在我你死了之后我游荡了很长一段时间，一直想着这到底是什么意思，然后我去了亡者之屋。我真的很希望你的意思就是让我去那里。”

“但是日期不对，”Ianto低声说。Jack耸了耸肩。

“我知道。我花了一百年的时间试图找到一个能用的时间调制器把我带回正确的是日期和时间。”他抬起手腕。“直到大概一个小时前我终于设法修好了我的。我花了不少时间说服我在太阳城遇到的一个连自己的名字都记不清楚的家伙才拿到需要的配件。然后我就尽快来了。”

Ianto不知道该说什么好。Jack花了足足一百年的时间来寻找回到他身边的办法。也就是说他从来都没有忘记过他。

“我说过我会找到你的，”Jack向电脑的方向示意了一下。

“过去的你也这么说过，”Ianto回答道。“就是因为他这么说我才想到我该怎么做的。我没有别的办法了。”

Jack亲了亲他的额头。“这个办法完美极了。你现在有另一次机会了。”

“这都要多谢你，”Ianto喃喃地说。

“要谢的是 _你_ ，是你走进了裂缝。是你想办法通过秒表把讯息送往了未来。你是给了 _我们_ 另一次机会，Ianto Jones。”

“那我们还在等什么？让我们一起去看看你生活的未来吧。”

这一次Jack笑着开始在时间调制器上操作起来。“我知道22世纪一个很不错的咖啡馆。而且我觉得我们去过的那家法式餐厅也还在。”

Ianto轻巧的按了几下，删除了过去的自己给他建立的新身份，然后登出了系统。他现在不需要那个身份了，因为他的计划成功了：他找到了另一条路。Ianto再一次环视了基地一圈，心里知道这会是他最后一次看见这场景了。他回想着他在这里失去了多少，又得到了多少。火炬木从他这里夺走了那么多，然而到最后，又是裂缝给了他第二次机会，给了他一个远离火炬木的，梦想中的生活。

 

和Jack一起的生活。


	11. Epilogue 尾声

Ianto感觉肩膀上有一只手把自己摇醒了。他似乎是从自己的工作台上滑到地上，靠着自己的胳膊睡着了。他觉得头疼极了，嘴里像吃了棉花一样。随着他麻木的手逐渐找回一些刺痛的感觉，Ianto感觉有些头晕目眩，他努力眨了眨眼睛试图眨掉眼前迷迷糊糊的感觉。

“Jack？”Ianto抬起头发现Jack站在面前温和的看着他。“发生什么了？我该不是真的在电脑前面睡着了吧？”

“一定是因为Tosh先占领了沙发，”通常在这种情况下Jack都会不会放过笑着调戏Ianto让他难堪一小会的机会，但是不知道为什么几天他看起来有些严肃。“而我则是在你的床上醒过来的。”

“等等，什么？”Ianto一下坐直了，试图集中注意力。Jack看起来和Ianto一样的混乱困惑。有什么不对劲。“你在我公寓干嘛？”

“我也不知道，”Jack耸了耸肩。“鉴于你不在那，也许你本来应该和我在那见的？”

“你不记得？”Jack摇了摇头，然后环顾了一周基地仿佛是试图找出答案。Ianto感觉一阵寒意划过了他的身体。

“我也不记得，”他深吸了一口气然后转身面对自己的电脑。Ianto登入系统，然后调出了过去十二个小时的记录，但是却沮丧的发现昨夜一大半时间闭路电视都是关闭的。他把监控再次打开，然后又检查了一下确保没有什么入侵者或者其他紧急情况。

“一切情况看起来都正常，唯一的情况是昨晚早些时候在解剖室那里有裂缝波动。然后大概一个小时之前就在这有一个小一点的波动。”他感觉到自己的声音里有些不确定，他也知道Jack同样感受到了他的犹疑，因为他感觉到Jack走到他身后，然后向前倾了倾身体看着屏幕，皱了皱眉。

“事情不太对劲。我记得第一个波动，但是我不记得之后发生了什么。”

“我也记得，Tosh发现的这个波动。你觉得是发生什么了？”

“我不知道，”Jack叉着胳膊站着，继续皱着眉盯着屏幕。“用我的账号登陆。”

Ianto瞟了他一眼。“你的密码？”

“你知道我的密码的，”Jack翻了个白眼，“我也知道你知道，所以赶紧登陆就是了。”

Ianto转向显示器登陆了Jack的账号，藏起了一个浮现在嘴角的微笑。

“看看监控录像，有没有什么被删除了。”

Ianto很快找到了他需要的文件。“没错，有几分钟的录像被删除了，但是无法复原。不管是谁删除的，这个人知道怎么做才最彻底。”

Jack瞟了一眼Tosh，她还在沙发上睡着，旁边的桌子上放着一盒已经凉了的披萨。Ianto摇了摇头，清楚的知道Tosh不是唯一一个可以彻底清楚掉电脑记录的人；他当时为了Lisa就学会了这项技能。“你知道，她不是唯一一个可以做到的人。”

“该死的到底是发生什么了？”Jack嘀咕道。

“我记得去买披萨，”Ianto向后靠了靠，手指捋了捋头发，试图拼凑器关于作业的模糊的记忆。“我记得我们本来准备去捉Weevil的——一定是那个雷锋波动把它们引出来了——不过你和Tosh留在基地里了。”他的手在后脑的一个伤口上停下了。“显然我和Weevil处的不太好，我一定是被狠狠地打了一下。”

“但是我没跟你一起去，所以我又没被打，可我也什么都不记得。为什么我也不记得？”

电脑响起了一声提示音。

“你有一封新邮件，”Ianto顿了顿，“是我发给你的，大概一个小时以前。”

“也许是你发邮件给我告诉我到底发生了什么。”

“我不太相信，我很确定我那时候昏睡着呢，”Ianto干巴巴的回复道。“而且我压根就不知道发生了什么。”

“那咱们就看看吧，”Jack这么说着。于是Ianto点开了这封他发给Jack的神秘的邮件。

 

_Jack，_

_如果我出了什么事的话，我想让你拿走我的秒表。我会等着你来找到我。别迟到。以永恒为期。_

_IJ_

 

Jack转过头盯着Ianto。“这听起来几乎像是个遗嘱了。为什么你会给我发这样的邮件？而且这邮件是什么意思？”

“我也完全不知道这什么意思，Jack。”Ianto盯着屏幕，感觉彻底的迷茫了。“我根本不记得写过这样的东西。”

“但是听起来像是你的语气。你的秒表还在吗？”

“一直在，”Ianto把秒表从口袋里掏出来。然而当他的手指触摸到平常一关光滑的表面时，他感觉有什么不太一样。

“表上似乎有些东西，”他轻声说着，把表翻过来。“我把它放进口袋里的时候还没有这些呢。我从来没见过这些。”

“有什么？”

Ianto盯着秒表，“是一些刻字，还有今天的日期。”他把它递给Jack。

 

_以永恒为期_

_19-3-2009_

_05:30_

“你觉得这是什么意思？”Ianto问。Jack盯着秒表，然后又看了看裂缝，又看了看电脑。

“我想今晚可能有过一些客人来访。”

“那为什么我们不记——哦”Ianto点了点头，“我们被Retcon了。”

Jack点点头，依旧皱着眉头看着秒表。“很有可能。查一查你的日历，也许里面还有些别的线索。”

Ianto又把注意力转向他自己的显示器，发现他有一封来自Jack的邮件。他点开邮件然后感觉他的下巴掉到了地上，吃惊极了。他迅速的转过身不让Jack看到他的表情，Jack在他背后读着邮件。

 

_Ianto，_

_有一天我会拿走秒表，然后我会找到你的。我保证。以永恒为期。_

_JH_

 

Jack盯着屏幕看了一会，然后把Ianto转过来看着他。“我不觉得是我们自己发了这些邮件，”他缓慢的说，Ianto点了点头表示赞同，因为他完全不明白邮件的意思。“邮件是别人发的……我觉得可能是未来的我们自己。那个第二次波动的大小和时间调制器吸收裂缝能量的效果吻合。”

“什么？”Ianto挣扎着试图理解。“你是说未来的我们今晚就出现在这？但是那不是会改写时间线吗？尤其是给我们自己……”他指了指电脑，不太确定该怎么用词。“……给我们自己留了关于未来的便条？” Jack摇了摇头。

“但是他们没有告诉任何我们能理解的东西不是吗？或者也许他们说了些什么，然后又Retcon了我们这样咱么就不记得了。他们留的这些消息只是为了在某来的某个时刻事情能按照他们需要的那样发生。有一天我需要拿走你的秒表——”

“——以便你能找到我。”Ianto停了停，试图让一切都在他脑海里沉淀下来。“我很好奇这是什么意思。”

“我也摸不着头绪，”Jack凝视着Ianto的眼睛低声说。“但是总之不会是什么坏事，不是吗？我保证了我会找到你的。”

“听起来我们，恩……”Ianto无法移开自己的视线；他感觉自己心跳加速。

“很亲密，”Jack喃喃道。

“亲密极了，”Ianto说。Jack歪了歪头看着他，一个微笑浮现在他唇边。

“我觉得那也不赖，”他一边向Ianto走去，一边这样说道。

“我觉得也是，”Ianto在Jack吻上他的嘴唇之前这样回答。他几乎是一瞬间就感觉到，这个吻和以前不一样了，他知道Jack也感觉到了，因为Jack立刻就稍微后退了一点好像是吓了一跳。Jack快速的呼吸着，但是他还在笑着。他把额头抵在Ianto的额头上。

“我们走吧。之后再想这些。”

“好吧，”Ianto迅速的关掉电脑，试图平静一下自己狂乱的心跳。他余光瞥到了开始在沙发上动弹起来的Tosh。“Tosh怎么办，我们总不能就把她丢在这。她可能也被Retcon了。”

Jack转过身怜爱的看着她。“我们把她送回家吧，然后进我们所能的解释一下。”

“解释什么？”Ianto自己都还不是很确定到底是发生了什么。

“我也不是很清楚，”Jack慢慢回答。“不过难得有一次我竟然不想追根究底。今晚发生了什么很重要的事情。我们能做的只有等着时间继续流淌，总有一天我们会明白的。”

“如果我们一直弄不明白呢？”Ianto揉了揉眼睛。这简直太复杂了根本想不清楚，尤其是他头还很疼而且Recton的药劲还没完全过去。他感觉对于今晚发生的事他本应该更在意的，但是他发现他并没有那么纠结。他的直觉告诉他不担心也没问题的。

让他吃惊的是，Jack牵过他的手再次吻了他。“我们会明白的，总有一天。我想我们未来的自己今晚来这这个事实就说明这一点了。”

Ianto笑着翻了个白眼。“Jack，这简直讲不通。不过我相信你。显然我已经相信过你了，或者我将会相信你。”

“我说过我会找到你的，”Jack凝视着Ianto，难得一见的严肃。“我相信这一点，Ianto。不管到底在我们身上会发生什么，我们都会找到彼此的。我保证。”

Tosh又动了动，稍微分散了一点喉间开始哽咽的Ianto的注意力。他不想迷失在哪里，然后等着被找到。他不想失去Jack，但是如果真的有那么一天他会尽他所能的找到Jack。Ianto突然理解了他一直以来感觉到但是不愿意多想、更别被迫承认的感情，这感觉有点奇怪。是的，他和Jack之间的私人关系很密切。他们去约会、聊天、一起过夜，在床上的体验也超赞。但是，基于他对Jack的了解，他从来也没想过他们的关系会更进一步。然而，他没想过的就这么自然而然的发生了。

他爱Jack。并且他内心深处也知道Jack也是爱他的，以一种Jack独有的、复杂纠结的方式。不管未来在他们之间发生了什么，就好像未来的回响顺着时间的波纹回溯到了过去一样，Ianto现在可以毫不犹豫的确信有一天Jack会找到他，不计代价。意识到这一点几乎他觉得有些害怕，但是他只是紧紧的回握住了Jack的手。

“我知道，”他的嗓音低沉，还有些哽咽。他清了清嗓子。“我知道的，Jack。不过现在，今晚，让我们先把握现在的生活，把握今天，别去担心未来会发生什么。”

“我实在不能更同意了，”Jack的嗓音也一样的有些沙哑。“不过不是在这。我们走吧。”

他们关闭了基地，把裂缝活动提醒调到遥控模式。Ianto再次环顾四周，好奇今晚到底发生了什么。他们叫醒了Tosh然后尽力解释了，不过她还有些晕乎，一路上基本都还是睡着的。他们把她扶进她的公寓，然后再次向她确保一切都好着呢。然后他们一起回到了Ianto的公寓。

倒不是说他们以前从来没一起在这过夜过，但是突然间这里感觉不太一样了，就好像他们的吻也不太一样了。Jack走进公寓的时候一反常态的安静，显得若有所思的样子。Ianto径直走进了厨房，因为他现在的第一反应是需要喝点茶。显然他今晚已经泡过一次茶了，水槽里放着两个杯子。也许是Jack也在这的时候？不过他的注意力很快就被桌子上的一张便条吸引了。

是他自己的字迹，尽管他不记得自己写过这些。

 

_以永恒为期。_

_这一切都值得。_

 

Ianto感觉一股突然袭来的情绪吞没了他，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，定下神来。他不在去忙活泡茶，而是很快走向了Jack。Jack正靠着卧室的门框站着，若有所思的看着有些凌乱的床铺。Ianto走过去用手臂圈住了Jack，紧紧地抱着他，轻轻的在他的后颈落下一个吻。他听见Jack轻叹了一声，知道他一定是在笑着的。然后Jack转过来吻了吻他，接着把他领进了卧室。

就在那一刻，Ianto什么都不再担心了——不管是Jack，还是裂缝，还是未来。一切都会按照应该发生的那样进行下去，他现在相信了。

他还知道，这一切都是值得的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另外作者还细心的解释了，在这之后故事还是按照第二季的剧情继续发展，夜行者还是会出现，也许是因为Ianto第一次来的时候的裂缝波动，也许是因为Jack的时间调制器，也许本来就是无关的随机事件。总之世界线还是原来的世界线，所以Reaper始终没有出现。


End file.
